Best Friends forever?
by Lightose8860
Summary: Eli and Clare have known each other since before they can remember, its always been just Eli and Clare. But then Clare starts high school and Eli starts tenth grade. What happens when Clare's life and Clare herself begin to change? Eli can feel her slipping a way from him can he stop it before he looses her to a potential new step brother and a jock who claims to be in love?
1. Prologue

"Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards were laying in a tent in Clare's back yard, it was around midnight they were still up watching movies on Eli's laptop. It was the last day of summer, and Clare was about to go into grade nine, Eli would start grade ten. Both kids were happy to be together at school again as they were inseparable, you never saw one without the other. It had been hard on both to be apart for so long. Clare turned looked over at her best friend and smiled they were going to be together at school again she had missed him this year. Eli stuck out his tongue out at her, Why are you looking at me Edwards?'' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. ''Do you want this?'' He gave her one of his cocky smiles. ''I KNOW you think i'm hot like every other girl at school!'' Clare rolled her eyes there was one girl who had a crush on Eli and, that was it. She didn't say any thing and Eli shoved her playfully. ''Oh my GOD you do!'' he Joked. Eli knew she didn't already, and she knew he had no feelings of love for her besides in a brother sister way. They had made it clear to everyone that there was noting romantic between them. She crossed her arms and gave him a fake pout.

''Shut UP! I do not, and you know it!'' He raised an eyebrow at her as she punched him in the shoulder, she knew that her punches never hurt because Eli never failed to tell her they didn't. Sure enough he only rolled his eyes and began to eat popcorn. he saw she was still glaring at him and he put his arm around her and gave her a smile. She could never stay mad at him when he did that and that's why he did it whenever she was mad at him.

''Chill out Clare, I'm joking, but you know Imogen wants me!'' Clare rolled her eyes, the girl was always stalking Eli. She and Clare did not get along at all. Eli didn't mind her, however he avoided her at school because he didn't know how to reject her. She giggled at his smile he was so full of himself when he wanted to be. ''Could you be more smug?'' She asked raising her eyebrows at him. Eli put his hands to his chest jokingly.

''Absolutely!'' This was one of their many inside jokes, Clare said this whenever she thought Eli was being cocky and he always answered like that. Clare turned back to the laptop as sighed as Bella and Edward began to kiss, Eli had grudgingly agreed to watch Twilight with her. Not without sarcastic comments every two seconds. He rolled his eyes as Clare began to tear up. ''Clare, you've seen this 40 million times and you always cry at this part!'' Clare scowled at Eli punching him in the shoulder as hard as she could.

''Its called having emotions Eli.'' She snapped. They had this fight whenever Clare got him to watch Twilight. Eli rolled his eyes at her. She reached over and socked him in the arm again. ''You're a jerk''. Eli rolled his eyes again at her weak insult Clare never cussed ever.

'You hit Like a girl''. Clare swore Eli thought she was a guy, and she wasn't even a Tomboy although she wasn't like any other girl in her Class. She always did her homework, she got straight As and liked to read at lunch. She had braces and Glasses she hated both. Clare was you're everyday geek she hated the way she looked, but Eli would always tell her she was beautiful. However, she hated it when he forgot she was a girl.

''I AM a girl you tweeb''. She chucked a handful of popcorn at him, Eli snickered and sat up and threw his pillow over her face making her scream. To them gender had never mattered, Eli and Clare had always treated one another differently from anyone else in their lives anyway. Everyone could tell that the two of them were best friends, you would even think they were a couple if you didn't know them well. Eli and Clare knew this because it always happened to them whenever they hung out at the park.

''How could I forget?'' He reached over and wiped a tear from her eyes, and she glared at him and, smacked his arm away. He smirked at her and they laid down together in their sleeping bags as the the movie played. ''You cry like one at every movie we've ever watched''. Eli and Clare had a bond that they shared with no one else in the world, and they liked it that way. Clare hated to think of any girl being as close or God forbid closer to Eli then her. In fact it was even weird to think of Eli having a girlfriend, she didn't like to think about having to share Eli with another girl.

"Eli was the only person in the world who knew Clare on hundred percent, the only one who knew all her secrets. That she still slept with the stuffed toy her Dad gave her when she was five, she was the the only person who knew that the loner boy who everyone at Degrassi was afraid of was really a sweet, kind,creative and smart boy. They both knew neither one had kissed anyone yet aside from the kiss they shared when they were seven it had of course meant nothing to either of them. As Clare was thinking about this, she didn't notice Eli was crawling out of his sleeping bag.

''BOO!'' Clare screamed as Eli jumped on top of her and began to tickle her, she giggled as her stood over her tickled her.

''ELI!'' She screamed at the top of her lungs. ''ELI, ELI, ELI STOP!'' She tried to take hold of his arms but he was way stronger then her. She managed to rolled over and get on top of Eli and tickle him. ''HA HA''. She screamed as she kept tickling him, both of them were equally as ticklish. Eli raised his eyebrows as if he were surprised, then a sneaky smile creeped on to his face.

''You're stronger then you look Edwards!'' He said as he put his arms around her and flipped her back over. ''But not strong enough!'' he kept his arms around her and they continued to roll around. There was a shadow approaching the tent and Clare began to shake, she'd watched to many horror movies with Eli, this evening. The tent door began to unzip, and she felt Eli trembling as well. Clare screamed and Eli hugged her close to him protectively, for all they knew it could be an ax murder.

''Oh relax you two, its me!'' Darcy snapped as she crawled into the tent, and stood up, crossing her arms. ''Look, I need you two to shut up and go to sleep, so that we can all get some sleep!'' She snarled running her hands through her hair. They both rolled their eyes, this was a yearly thing at their sleepovers the night before the first day of school. They would stay up till some ungodly hour, and Darcy would come out to scream at them. She raised her eyebrows when she saw they were laying on the floor with arms around one another. ''You two are cute''. She said with a scowl and with that she existed the tent. Eli simply squeezed Clare tighter and gave her a smile, they crawled into their sleeping bags and looked at the ceiling. Things were silent for a few moments till Eli spoke.

''You're sisters such a buzz kill!''' He whispered, he gave her a fake pout and she giggled and rubbed his shoulder making him give her a affectionate smile. ''Not that you're much better''. Clare had spent all their lives stopping Eli from breaking his neck, once he'd wanted to jump off the swings while the swings were in the air, and Clare had nagged him into not doing it. She gave him a look of fake hurt and he gave her a goofy smile.

''Joking''.

''You better be Mr''. They rolled over again to face one another supported their heads with their elbows. Imogen always said Eli had pretty eyes, she didn't see it, but then again she didn't focus on his looks. They looked at one another for a second Eli gave her a smile and Clare smiled back, she knew that her and Eli would be close forever.

''Clare?'' He spoke softly as if he wanted only Clare to hear him. She glanced up at him, this was the first time he'd been serious that night. ''You know how everything Changed in middle school? Like you're parents breakup and every one in our classes went from being best friends to hating one another?'' Clare sighed thinking of all the girls in her grade who were close in seventh grade and no longer spoke now. It was like they had never even been best friends, they never spoke to one another in the halls anymore.

''Yeah I do''. He took her hand and looked in to her eyes, Care was wondering where he was going with this, she knew he was serious about it though. ''It's sad''. She looked at the grass and he put his finger under her chin and raised her head so she was looking in his eyes, then he gave her a smile.

''Can we promise that that'll never happen to us? That nobody and nothing will ever break our friendship?'' he looked so worried, Clare was worried about it too now she had been last year when Eli changed schools. But she nodded and gave Eli a reassuring smile. They'd made it this far and they'd make it through high school and they'd always be best friends Clare was sure of it.

''Eli, I can promise you that, it will always be just us and nobody else''. She put her arms around him and he hugged her close to him, everybody thought that they were dating or in love, they weren't it was as simple as that. But Clare did know Eli was her soul mate, you couldn't be this close to some one and not be soul-mates. You didn't always have to fall in love with you're soul mate sometimes it was deeper then that and with Clare and Eli, it was.

''Maybe not...'' Clare's heart stopped was he trying to tell her something?! ''I mean, one day we'll have to get married, our lives will have to be all about that person won't it? What happens to us then?'' Clare gave a sigh of relief, but she had never thought of that and now she was, she supposed she'd have to marry Eli because there was no man in her life that could compare to him in her life.

''Well then I guess we'll just have to get married then''. She squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"Don't you have to love each other to get married?'' He asked her giving her a tired smile. ''Don't you have to want to have sex and all that?'' Clare shook her head she wondered sometimes if she and Eli were TO close if Eli could say the word sex in front of her with no problem, again that was how it had always been, they could even change in the same room and not feel awkward.

''Marriage is about love, we may not be IN love, but we love each other Eli don't we?'' She did love Eli she always had, from the time she knew what love was shes loved Eli. But she'd never had a crush on him or anything close. People didn't understand that a life partner didn't have to be someone you have sex with or someone you made out with every day. It could be you're best friend in the whole world, and that was what Eli was to her. Eli seemed to feel better because he hugged her tighter and sighed.

''I never thought of it that way, I always thought of marriage as something couples do, but I suppose we don't even have to get married. We could just live together like we always wanted''. Clare smiled fondly, when they were little kids Eli and Clare had always talked like this, they had promised that they would live together like brothers and sisters were supposed to, they'd always thought as themselves as brother and sister. They had abandoned that a a childish dream in middle school, but she supposed it wasn't that far fetched.

''I suppose we could''. She said as they hugged close to one another trying to keep warm from the cold fall air. ''As long as we can make sure we'll be friends forever.''

''Deal?'' Eli said reaching for her hand from underneath the sleep bags she took it as squeezed it. ''Friends forever?'' She smiled and shook his hand.

''BEST friends forever''. She replied. Again everything went silent till Clare spoke this time, ''Eli?'' She said in the most fake Serious tone she could muster.  
'Yes Clare?'' She smacked him with her pillow again causing him to yell, he smacked her and they began to have a pillow fight. They would NEVER get to sleep at this point in the night and neither of them cared because they were together like always, it would always be like that too.


	2. Chapter 1

Next morning Eli and Clare were tired as they always were the first day of school, they hadn't gone to sleep till six in the morning only to have to get up at seven. But as they walked to school together for the first time since Eli was in Grade eight and Clare was in grade seven. Eli looked over at Clare who was struggling to carry her backpack, she had stuffed it with a the books she may need. Eli was watching and rolled his eyes at her as she almost dropped her backpack. ''Why do you have all those books? You have way more then you need!'' Clare looked defensively at him.

''I just got a few more text books in case I need them for extra credit!'' She said as she put her backpack on her shoulders, Eli rolled his eye again making her scowl at him.

''You are such a nerd!'' He said putting his arm around her and hugging her close to him and rubbing her head affectionately as she glared up at him again. ''But you're my nerd''.

''Yeah no''. She said shaking her head, but she gave him a squeeze back, a smile creeped onto her face. She was nervous for her first day of school and frankly she'd rather have Eli with her all day. She was just worried that nobody would like her. She shouldn't care because she wasn't going to make nice with any of them but she did care, she couldn't take being hated either.

''You wanna come to my house after school?'' Eli asked as they kept walking down the road the school beginning to show itself. She gave him a smile, he knew her mom was having her new boyfriend for dinner and she didn't want to be there for it. She wanted Clare to make nice with his son but frankly Clare didn't care too.

''That sounds great''. She and Eli walked on to the school grounds together and Eli gave her another squeeze he probably knew how she was feeling he always did that was one of the reasons they were best friends. When they walked in the doors they just stood there looking at one another. They didn't want to leave and be apart.

''So... I'll see you at lunch?'' Eli gave her another hug and she nodded giving a nervous sigh he patted her shoulder reassuringly. ''You'll do great, you always do''. They both gave one another one last smile before walking down the halls of Degrassi in Different directions. Clare sighed as she walked down the hall alone and to her first class. She stood at the door for a moment wishing Eli was here so she didn't have sit with some stranger who would try to befriend her! So she simply sat down at a empty desk at the back of the room. She began to doodle in her notebook, trying to ignore every one around her.

''Hey can I sit here?'' Clare jumped a little bit at the voice. She looked up to see a dark haired girl standing there. She looked friendly and bubbly and the kind of person who would try to befriend her. She simply nodded and went back to her doodling she couldn't break her promise to Eli! The girl sat down and looked at for a few moments then spoke. ''I'm Alli''. She said giving Care a big smile. Clare wanted to roll her eyes but didn't this girl WAS bubbly and frankly kind of annoying. ''Are you a freshman to'?'. Clare looked up from her notebook, this was the freshman homeroom wasn't it? But she spoke for the first time.

''I'm Clare, and yeah i'm a freshman''. She said giving Alli a smile.

''Awesome! we can be friends!'' She squealed. ''This is so great!'' Clare simply nodded and took out her flip phone her mother had given her for her fourteenth birthday.

**Clare: A girls trying to make friends with me...**

**Eli: Everyone's ignoring me...**

Clare felt sorry for Eli, no one ever made the time to get to know him before they ran away screaming. Clare didn't know what she'd think of him had she not known him her whole life. Alli was still babbling to her Clare wasn't really listening but Alli didn't notice because she was talking so fast. until Alli said something about being in the gifted class Clare perked up realizing they had something in common.

''I'm in the gifted Classes to!'' She said a little more perky then she normally talked. Clare wondered if Eli would like this girl then she remembered the promise. It would always be just them. If she made friends with this girl,then she'd be lying to Eli and Clare never lied. But she couldn't help but like this girl a little more, she'd always been very anti social and so had Eli maybe Alli could mellow them out.

But she couldn't shake the feeling that it would be a betrayal to Eli. But then again Clare had never had a female friend before. Alli continued to talk and Clare continued to not listen, she couldn't open up to this girl and risk her friendship with Eli. After homeroom Clare found out most of her classes were with Alli, so there was no avoiding her at this point. The girl somehow the the idea that Clare was her new best friend. So she wound up sitting next to Alli in ALL her classes plus she wold have to at lunch because she couldn't just blow the girl off! Eli wasn't going to be happy with her at all. So as her and Alli walked to the Cafeteria she spotted a very grumpy looking Eli trying to ignore another dark haired boy sitting across from him. ''He followed me''. He mouthed to her thinking Clare was scowling at him.

''I'm not upset with you!'' She mouthed back nodding towards Alli who was STILL talking and not paying attention to her surroundings. Clare could understand how this boy could make friends with Eli and be afraid of him. The boy Eli was sitting with spotted his friends and ditched Eli right away probably realizing Eli wasn't going to talk to him. So much for that, she thought. She a sat down next to Eli who put his arm around her. She turned to Alli. ''Do you.. want to sit with us?'' She could see Eli rolling his eye at her and she put her hand on his knee, and gave him a smile. Alli smiled at Eli and, sat down on the other side of Eli and Clare. She turned to Eli not noticing that Eli was being very hostile towards her.

''Hi! I'm Alli!''. She said making Eli jump at her bubbly tone. ''You must be older!'' Eli stabbed his meat with his fork.

''I'm fifteen'' He said shoving his food in his mouth and taking one on Clare chips off her plate.

''Hay get you're own!'' She yelped chucking some of her fries at him. He smirked and chucked one back at her.

''You're cute when your mad''. he said raising his eyebrows at her. Clare blushed.

''ELI!''

''What?'' Clare just rolled her eyes then she glanced at Alli.

''So, do you have any friends here?'' She didn't want to just ignore the girl; she actually didn't mind her. Alli shook her head.

''Just Sav, my brother, all my friends went to different high schools''. She said picking a fry out of Clare's hair. ''So, I'm here all alone''. Clare nodded knowing what she meant she only had Eli here with her, of course Eli had always been here only friend. Eli was picking at his food giving Alli hostile looks. Clare kicked him under the table making him yelp and smirk at her. ''You?'' Clare shook her head.

''Just this dork.'' She sighed. She didn't mention Eli was her only friend.

''You're the dork, he retorted, Miss extra credit!'' Clare rolled her eyes.

''Its called being motivated Eli, you should really try it!'' She said rolling her eyes at Alli making her giggle. '

''I try but i'm not motivated enough''. Eli shot back.''I mean I have enough trouble trying to do the homework I have to do, let alone homework I don't.''

''Eli, you're a straight a Student so don't even start with me''. Clare snapped. Eli rolled his eyes picking at his dessert.

''Clare you have to try this Cake.'' Eli held out his for and she ate it off the fork. She could feel Alli watching them, wondering if they were boyfriend and girl friend.

''Ugh, that's gross!'' Clare spit the cake on to her plate making Eli laugh.

''I know right!'' She scowled and shoved him.

''You are such a child!'' She cried shoving him and scowling at him. Eli gave her a fake pout.

''I'm sorry.'' Eli put his arm around her and hugged her again as she put her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him.

''Whatever Eli''. She said rolling her eyes. Alli smiled at their banter and Looked at Clare.

''Do you wanna go shopping after school?'' She asked making Eli glace at Clare and raising an eyebrow at her. She was stuck for a moment She really would like to have a female best friend too but she didn't want to ditch Eli, they always hung out after school but it would be good for Eli to have male friend too if he would be willing to hang out with some one else for a day. But Eli only had Clare and she'd promised him.

''I can't''. She said awkwardly''. Alli looked sad for a second but perked up when she spotted a boy across the room.

''Sav!'' She yelled taking off after him. Eli raised his eyebrows at Clare.

''She's...happy''. He said coughing. ''Really, happy''. Clare shrugged she liked the girl a lot they could probably be friends of she hadn't made that promise to Eli. Clare was starting to feel as if she and Eli should expand their circle a little bit more. They were always together and never really hung out with anybody else it didn't feel right to Clare. ''She seems cool though''. Clare glanced at him feeling better maybe Eli felt the same way as her. ''Clare, are you happy with us being so...''

''Exclusive?'' Eli nodded and paused as if he was waiting for an answer.

''Well, are you?'' She asked worried about saying the wrong thing. Eli looked thoughtful for a second then smiled at her.

''Yeah, We don't need anybody else do we?''. Clare looked at her plate feelings somewhat down, So he was Ok with it so she would have to be as well. He would be upset if she told him she wasn't. So she only nodded giving him a smile.

''No, we totally don't''. She answered as she began to eat again feeling dejected. ''It's always been just us and it always will be''. Eli smiled cheerfully then stood up and Clare did also. Eli hugged her again.

''See you after school then?'' He said as he began to walk away. Clare nodded.

''See you then!'' She gave him a smile and they walked down the hall in opposite directions. As Clare was walking some one bumped into her knocking all her books to the floor and she went flying down with them.

''Oh I'm so so sorry!'' The male voice said from above her. '' I was mad at some dumb ass who ran into in the hall and tried to pick a fight and, I wasn't watching where I was going.'' He offered her his hand and pulled her up, then he picked up her books and handed them to her. He paused for a second and smiled at her her heart lurched an she smiled back.

''Its okay uh..'' She was trying to guess his name and he caught on and gave it too her.

''KC Guthire'' He said holding out his hand and she shook it.

''Clare...Clare Edwards''. She said his smile was making her feel flustered.

''Can I just say you have the most beautiful eyes behind those glasses?'' She smiled this was the first boy who'd told her she was pretty that wasn't Eli. She blushed not knowing what to say. It was that moment that Alli ran up.

''Hey girl, whats you're next class?'' She said as she walked up to Clare. She spotted Kc and Clare who were still smiling at one another, she gave Clare a coy smile. ''Did I interrupt something?'' She asked. Kc and Clare looked away from one another.

''No No''. Kc said running his hands through his hair and Clare's heart flipped. ''I should get to history...''

''Thats my next class!'' Alli said giving Kc a smile. Clare smiled to.

''Me too''. And they all smiled at one another and began to walk to class together, as Kc and Alli babbled to one another Clare felt a pang of guilt in her chest. What about Eli?

Eli POV

Eli walked down the hall thinking about how happy he was to be in school again with his best friend. He had missed her in the year they'd been apart at school. He was also happy she was happy with the way things were, he didn't like the idea of sharing Clare with anyone else. Now he wouldn't have to worry about loosing her to anyone else. He was so inside his own head that he slammed into a jock knocking him to the ground.

''What the hell man?''The sandy haired kid stood up. ''What where you're going!'' Eli rolled eyes.

'' Sorry, I wouldn't want to damage you're brain anymore then it already is.'' Eli didn't know why he was all the sudden being such a tool, it was just that he hated Jocks. The boys face turned red.

''What did you just say emo boy?'' He snarled. ''I can snap you like a twig skinny freak!'' Eli stood face to the boy.

''Don't bother, you need all the brain power you can get''. Eli retorted.

''Why you little shit''. The boy step towards him and Eli smirked at him and stepped into his class room he gave him a smug wave and the boy stormed off down the hallway in a snit. Eli stepped away from the door only to here the voice of the girl he wished would just go away.

''Eli!'' The young girl ran up to Eli and gave him a hug almost knocking him to the floor. ''We have math together.'' Eli rolled his eyes because she was stating the obvious. ''Hows you're little dorky friend Edwards?'' Eli narrowed his eyes at her, he felt a pang of anger and hostility, he knew there was a reason he wasn't to fond of this girl. Nobody was allowed to call Clare names and get away with it. ''Don't call her that damn it''. Sure he always called Clare a dork but he was joking Imogen wasn't. Imogen sighed rolling her eyes. ''And shes not my girlfriend.''

''Eli is she like all you care about?'' Imogen snapped.

''Yes she is''. He said hotly. ''I don't need anyone else''. He slammed his books on the table making everyone jump.

''That is such an unrealistic comment Eli''. She said rolling her eyes. ''You can't go you're whole life only having one friend''. She sat down next to him Eli wanted to tell her to go away. ''One day, Clare's going to get a boyfriend and get married and you won't be number one in her life anymore.'' Eli gave her a death stare. She had just voiced his biggest fear. ''You'll need someone too''.

''Shut up Imogen''. he snarled standing up and moving to another desk at the back of the room. he gave her a hostile stare and started to write in his notebook God he hated this girl so much. She turned around and shook her head at him. Eli sighed and ignored her and looked foreword as the teacher began to talk his worries began to bother him maybe, Julia was right. Maybe Clare would grow up and leave him behind. He put his head in his hands not even paying attention to anything the teacher was saying. He was thinking about the past. What if things weren't like that anymore? he opened his phone and began to type away on it. **Eli: Wish you were here :)** Eli waited but Clare never answered his message. he began to worry that he really was loosing his best friend.

After school was over Clare walked out of the school and met him by the door like she used to when she would pick him up from school from the middle school. Some boy with glasses was talking to her when Eli walked up Eli he walked away. ''Hey''. he said giving her a smile.

''Hay, I sent you a message, but you didn't answer''. Clare looked guilty.

''I accidentally left my phone in my locker''. She explained and Eli nodded it was a reasonable explanation. So everything was OK and all Eli's worries were gone. Her phone made a dinging noise she looked down at it and began to type.

''Who is it?'' Eli asked as she snapped it shut.

''Just my mother wanting me to meet her dates son''. She rolled her eyes and her and Eli walked to his house together. ''She wants us to become best friends, its not like shes going to marry the guy, so why do I have to become his best friend?'' Eli shrugged he honestly didn't get it either.

''So what did you tell her?'' He asked.

''I told her I was spending the night at you're house''. She answered. She gave him a smile and together they walked to Eli's house just like always.


	3. Chapter 2

When They got to his house Clare started her homework right away just like she always did, and Eli messed around in his room just like he always did. ''Eli, you should come study.'' She said as he was messing around on his computer. They were like this all the time, Clare was the one who always did what was right and Eli wasn't she was always trying to get him to do his homework.

''No''. Clare rolled her eyes and kept doing her math homework, Eli turned around and looked at Clare who was still wearing her school uniform. He rolled his eyes. The one thing he and Darcy agreed on was that Clare didn't have to wear it at school she no longer went to that stupid private school. Darcy and Clare both always found ways to not be home when her mom would have Glen and his kid over her mom always got touchy when they bailed yet again. ''What?!'' She said as Eli looked at her shaking his head.

''That uniform is so fucking stupid.'' She glared at him, she didn't like it when people cussed and she always told Eli off when he did. She tossed one of his shirts at him. ''Don't say that word!'' She said feeling her face grow hot. Eli snickered shaking his head at her. ''You get mad so fast Clare''. It was true, it didn't take much to get Clare going and Eli knew what buttons to push to get her steaming. Clare grew up in a god based house hold Eli had been raised in home where no one believed in God, but Eli would be free to if he wanted. Clare had been taught that cussing was something God looked down on and she hated it when people did it.

''You know I don't like that word Eli!'' She said looking back down at her math homework. Eli knew he was in some serious trouble now Clare could tell because he moved from his desk chair and sat next to her. She tried her best to ignore him to make a point to him but she couldn't help looking at him. He was giving her a goofy smile and she tried to glare at him but only giggled. ''You are such a dork!''

''But i'm you're dork''. She smiled at him, she was his best friend and her only friend and that was the only way she wanted it.

''That you are, now do some homework''. She tossed his math book at him and he ducked.

''Jesus lady you almost hit me!'' Clare flinched as Eli said that word she hated it the most when he said that word of all words. Eli rolled his eyes and put his arm around her and she grinned up at him, she just couldn't stay mad at this boy. ''I'm sorry, I said Jesus''. She stood up and started going through her part in Eli's closet. They had as many of one another's clothes as their own at their houses.

''Its fine Eli''. She said as she pulled off her top right there as Eli watched her. She knew he wasn't looking at her chest she didn't have one anyway. Eli stood up and started stripping down to his boxers. They had been doing this for so long that it didn't faze them one bit. Eli knew Everything about her sometimes both of them worried it was TOO much. But that didn't last long they liked how they were. ''You know you're the only person I can't stay mad at''. Eli knew Clare could hold a grudge forever, but not when it came to him.

''You love me Edwards''. He said as she put on her bottoms again they were looking at one another but didn't feel one bit wrong about it. When they were both dressed they sat down on Eli's bed. ''How was school today?'' He asked her, every day from grades 5 to 7 she would come home crying because of Jake. Even when they were now at school together.

''It was fine!'' She said, Eli smiled Clare always said that and she had a feeling that was the answer he liked, it was proof that she was still his best friend.

''You always say that Clare''.

''It was better with you at lunch''. She smiled at Eli and he smiled back no wonder some people think they liked one another. Then he tossed his pillow at her and she screamed and moved over and hit him in the face with another one. ''You're such a dork!'' All the sudden all the guilt Clare had felt went away, Eli and her were as close as always and even if her and Alli did become friends she would never be her BEST friend like Eli was, nobody would nobody was like Eli, she needed Eli, she didn't need anyone else.

They laughed and rolled around on his bed till Clare's phone rang she hoped it was KC because he now had her number. She really liked him, she never ever thought she would like a boy like she did KC, part of her felt guilty ELI was supposed to be her number one. And if she got a boyfriend should HE be her number one? She was so confused. She looked at the ID and her heart flipped it WAS Kc. ''Its my mother''. She picked it up, lied to spare Eli's feelings, but she still felt bad about. ''hey''. She said hoping Eli would think she was just really happy to hear from her mother and that's why she was smiling so big.

''Clare'', he sounded like he was smiling and she smiled to. '' look, I was just wondering if you could help me with my history homework?'' Clare wondered why, he was in the gifted program... but she didn't want to say no.

''Yeah, that sounds fun''. She said. ''What time?'' She hoped Eli couldn't see her smiling like crazy, because then he'd know that she wasn't talking to her mother.

''After school?'' She was supposed to be hanging out With Eli before him and his parents went away for the weekend, but he wouldn't mind if she told him her mother needed him.

''Sounds great.'' She said, ''I'll meet you at the door after school''. She snapped her phone shut and turned around. ''My mom wants to go shopping after school''. She explained and Eli nodded he seemed to be somewhat upset but he smiled.

''You should go, you never get to spend time with you're mom anymore''. Eli always thought of Clare first that was why she loved him so much, she felt even more guilty.

''Eli, some kid from my history Class wants me to study with him tomorrow''. She didn't tell him she was lying about her mom. ''He just wants help with his homework and we aren't going to get close and I_''

''its OK Clare I understand like you said you don't have to be friends with the boy, go ahead''. She felt funny, she didn't need Eli's permission to go hang out with a boy she almost said so, but she didn't want to fight with Eli. ''Should we go to sleep?'' he looked at her she always told him when she was tired as Eli could stay up till midnight and Clare didn't make it past nine. She nodded and they both crawled under the blankets.

''Clare?''

''Yes Eli?''

''I love you.'' Clare smiled, Eli didn't mean it in any way but like a brother and she knew it, but she loved him too, and she was worried about what would happen when they grew up. She rolled over to face him and smiled at him.

''I love you too Eli''. Eli squeezed her hand and together they fell asleep, Clare began to think about Kc and if they began to date, she didn't want to loose Eli and that worried her, was a boy worth loosing Eli? Of course not, but she couldn't stay single forever... and neither could Eli. They had to grow up, but neither of them wanted to because then they might loose one another, But Clare was ready, and she knew Eli wasn't and that was why she was worried about loosing him. ''Always''.

* * *

Clare woke up to Eli's face above her, she realized it was only five AM and she wondered why Eli woke her up at this time. She rolled over and tried to ignore him. but she knew he wouldn't let her Eli always got what he wanted. Except from Clare, both of them were stubborn. He began to beat her with his pillow. ''Come ON Clare get up''.

''Why?'' She moaned putting on her glasses and sitting up. ''Its five Am Eli''. Eli always got up early and it bugged Clare when he woke her up. But today she didn't mind because she wouldn't see him till Monday. She had her study date with Kc, and it was possible she'd meet this kid her mother's boy friend had, he probably didn't want to meet her at all. She wasn't in a good mood about that. ''I don't want to meet my mothers stupid boyfriends kid''. Eli's face sofened he felt really about Clare about that.

''Oh Clare, I'm sorry you shouldn't have to go through this''. he reached over and put his arm around her.

''I wish I could be there.'' Clare smiled this was why she loved Eli, he always knew how to make her feel better about things. It would make things easier to have her best friend there with her, but Eli's parents wanted to spend time with him. She wouldn't want him to give up that unlike Clare he was very Close to his parents.

''I'll be OK''.She lied, she had a feeling that she would hate this kid. ''Darcy'll be there''. Darcy was her sister, but Darcy and she wasn't as close to her as Eli, Eli and Clare were best friends Darcy and Clare just happened to be her sister. Her life had changed so much with her parents break up, she couldn't stand the fact that her life might change even more. ''Although... I do wish it could be you''. She felt a lump in her throat and she let out a shuttery sigh and began to cry. She didn't WANT her mother to get married. ''I don't WANT to do this Eli''. he hugged her close to him and they sat like that for a long time as Clare sobbed and Eli said reassuring things to her.

''Clare its OK, it'll all be OK''. he said as her rubbed her back. ''I promise''. he wiped tears out of her eyes and Clare smiled sometimes she really did wonder if Eli liked her in a way other then friendship. She didn't know what she'd do if he did, but she wouldn't worry about it until it happened IF it happened and Clare didn't think it would.

''We should get dressed''. She said standing up and began to walk across the room Eli stopped her and she turned around.

''You don't have to act so brave Clare''. Clare sighed he didn't understand that she DID have to act brave, when her family was changing like this because her mother was happy for once and Clare didn't want to be selfish and upset her. but Clare was upset with all the changes and Eli was all she could talk to.

''Not when I'm with you''. She said giving him a grateful smile. ''I do in front of my mother though''. Eli looked at her and put his arm around her again and she put her head on his shoulder. ''Thats why I love you Eli''.

''I love you too Clare''. The more she said this to Eli, the more she meant it, and she was starting to wonder if her and Eli could stay just friends forever, she didn't want some girl to come take him from her. no girl would ever be good enough for Eli. ''Always''.

''Always''. she repeated. She got up and began to get dressed and she thought about Eli again, he really was and always would be her best friend. but the future would get in the way of that she was sure of it and now she knew how Eli felt. It really did scare her. ''Eli''. She said as they both picked up their bags for school. ''Promise we'll always be close''. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

''Clare I promise.'' He kept his arm around her as they walked out the door and walked to school together like they always did. They joked around like they did every did, until Clare was suddenly knocked down by a boy running at full speed. ''WATCH IT YOU IDIOT!''

''Eli stop it''. She said as the boy bent down to help her up and she was looking into the eyes of Kc, she gave him a friendly smile. ''Hi''. She said shyly as Eli shot him a hostile look. ''Why do we always meet like this?'' Kc laughed as he handed her her books.

''Because I'm a jerk''. He said as they began to walk and Clare was so wrapped up in Kc's eyes she didn't noticed Eli was falling behind. ''I mean, I keep running into you''.

''I think you're anything but a jerk''. She said and they both blushed when their hands brushed. ''You always help me up''.

''Because I'd be a total ass if I didn't''. She had now forgotten Eli was even there and wasn't aware that he was beside her anymore she was to focused on KC. ''I was the one who hit you''. She laughed Kc really was a gentlemen.

''You just beat most of the boys in this school''. The funny thing is Eli didn't even seem mad because it was that moment Clare remembered him. ''Kc this is Eli''. he gave Eli a nod''

''We met, so how long have you two been dating?'' Eli choked on his muffin and Clare patted him on the back.

''Eli and I are best friends, thats it''. Kc smiled again he almost seemed... happy. ''We've known one another to long to date.'' She explained Kc smiled at her and he smiled back.

''But we haven't''. Kc said and Clare giggled and Eli rolled his eyes. She again forgot he was there as Kc linked his arm with hers, And the three of them began to walk to school together. ''I can't wait to study together''. Eli glared at him and Clare gave him a, ''be nice''. stare. Eli glared at her and Clare had a feeling he'd be giving it to her later.

''Oh I agree''. She gave him a smile at her smiled back at her and couldn't see Eli glaring at Kc. And she didn't know that they were about to fall apart as friends.

**After school.**

''Hi Clare.'' Clare turned around to see Eli walking up to her and she turned around and gave him a hug, she was going to miss him she now had no way to avoid meeting this new kid in her moms life. ''I'm leaving as soon as my parents pick me up.'' She could tell he wasn't happy about it and wanted her to tell him she didn't want him to go because she was afraid she would have fun without him.

''I'll miss you''. She said honestly. His face brightened and he smiled at her. ''I'll call you tonight, I promise''.

''I can stay if you want''. He was so predictable. Clare shook her head even though she wanted him to stay so badly.

''You need to spend time with you're parents''. She took his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. '' Have fun Ok, promise me''. She hugged him again as his parents honked the horn and he began to walk away still looking at Clare She waved at him and she felt somebody poke her and She turned around to see Kc there she smiled at him feeling herself blush. ''Kc, are you ready to go to the library?'' He shook his head and took her by the arm.

''I lied''. She smiled biting her lip, she knew it! He wanted to spend time with her alone, he put his hands in his pockets and they began to walk and he smiled at her knowing she was thinking about. ''I kinda just wanted to hang out with you''.

''Me too''.

''So what to you say, the dot?'' She giggled and took his hand forgetting about Eli again and the promise she'd made him, or she didn't care about it. She nodded.

''I'd love that''. She said linking her arms with his and they began to walk to the dot and Clare felt her heart rushing she never thought a boy would like her, let alone someone as cute as Kc Guthire. ''I would love a chance to get to know you for real''. She was being honest she really did want to get to Kc without Eli around to ruin things for them. ''I haven't had any real fun if a long time''. it was true, Eli was smothering her to much for her to have any real fun with him.

''Well then, lets go''. He and Clare began to walk and Clare had never had a rush like this and she was loving it she felt like she was finally living up to what Darcy wanted to her to be.


	4. Chapter 3

Clare and Kc were now at the Dot, laughing their heads off, she had had fun with someone who wasn't Eli for once. Kc had spent the past two hours playing basketball with Clare and even invited her to his next game, The next evening Clare had of course said yes and she and Alli were going shopping that afternoon after Alli spent the night a Clare's house. Her phone began to ring again and she sighed, giving Kc a apologetic look. ''I'm sorry I have to get this, Its Eli.''. Kc nodded.

' 'No problem''. he said giving her a smile. ''I'll miss you''. Clare blushed and smiled as she walked into the woman's room. She was still smiling as she leaned against the wall She then dialed the phone number hoping that Eli wasn't mad at her.

''Clare!'' Eli sounded relieved and a little bit upset. ''I've been calling you and calling you, but you didn't answer''. She sighed not knowing what to do, If Eli was her best friend he would understand. But if he didn't she didn't want to lose him as a friend. '

'Eli listen, do you know how you asked if I was OK with us being so close that we didn't hang out with any other friends?''She said, wanting to break it to him slowly and carefully as not to hurt him to badly.

''Yes...'' he said slowly as if he knew what was coming and he didn't sound happy about it at all. ''What about it?'' She took a deep breath, hoping Eli wouldn't lose it at her because she just couldn't lose him as a friend.

''Well, I wasn't exactly truthful, i didn't want to hurt you''. She closed her eyes, knowing that she was. ''The truth is Eli, the people I've met at school are all great people, and I'd like to be their friend''. There was paused if Clare didn't hear his breath she'd think he hung up on her. ''Eli?'' She said in a small voice. ''Eli, speak to me please!'' he didn't for a second, but then he did and his voice was full of anger.

''You promised''. He accused. ''You promised we wouldn't turn into you're mom and Glen!'' She felt tears fill her eyes she KNEW he'd over react. ''You LIED to me!'' She began to cry harder. ''So you're will Alli, Kc or Conner and Dave are you?''

''Eli_''

''Save it Clare, I know how this ends, I'm sparing myself the pain now''. with that, he hung up on her. Clare began to cry, she couldn't believe that he'd freaked out on her! Didn't he KNOW that he was her best friend? That NOBODY could ever replace him? Obviously not. She sighed and dried off her eyes and thought about Kc. Now there was someone out there wanted to spend time with her and for now she would forget about Eli and do something for herself. She walked back to the table and sat down and he smiled at her.

'How'd he take it?'' He asked sounding genuinely concerned. Clare sighed and gave him a genuine smile and shook her head. She just didn't care about Eli right now when KC was right in front of her. She'd probably break down tonight when she was home.

''That doesn't matter right now i'm with you''. He smiled at her and then all of the sudden he threw a french fry at her mouth dropped open. And Kc began to laugh at her face. ''Oh its on now Guthrie!'' She said and they began throwing food at one another. She felt better right now her life was about Kc she'd deal with Eli later. They began to laugh and then Kc looked Serious.

''I really like you Clare.'' He said giving her a soft smile. ''I've never cared about anybody, so much''. She wondered what had happened in Kc's life that made him say this. She hadn't know him long at all. At the moment she wasn't thinking about Kc at all but she believed him. ''Um...'' he seemed up able to get the words out she found it attractive that he was so unable to to speak to her like she was to him. ''I'm sorry, I don't meet to be so...''

''No its OK''. She put his hand on his and smiled at him. ''I like it, you're not just popular you're a normal human being''. He smiled at her.

''I should walk you home''. She smiled back and stood up.

''Lets go then''. She replied, He linked her arm with hers and together they walked home. Clare felt really happy to have this boy walking her home. As they walked home Clare and Kc talked.

''Is Eli mad at you?'' Kc asked, giving her a look of concern.''I don't want to come between you two, it seems like you have a amazing friendship.''

''We do, Eli just needs to process the fact that I want to have other friends. '' She knew Eli would get over this, her and Eli would make up once Eli realized that she wouldn't abandon him. That's what he was worried about.

''I know how that is, the people I hung out with in middle school aren't my friends now.'' Clare nodded how did this happen to everyone? What if it DID happen to her and Eli? It would crush her if she and Eli lost what they have. How could she be so selfish? She should have called him! She had broken both her promises to Eli from now on Eli would come first in her life no matter what.

''I promised Eli that that wouldn't happen to me and him''. She replied. She had truly meant it, she would do whatever she could to keep their friendship and make it work through high-school. She couldn't lose Eli if she did, she'd be lost. He was her other half, her rock. ''I think it'll be hard, he's so clingy and I feel like he'll get mad at me no matter what I do or say to expand my friend group. '' '

'If he does, then he's not really a friend.'' Clare supposed he was right, but she didn't want to think Eli would do this to her. She wanted to think of him as her best friend and have him support her one hundred percent. ''You don't need a friend like that''. She felt slightly let down Kc was right but she didn't want Eli to become a friend like that.

''I'm sorry, I'm bringing down the mood with my problems''. She said kicking a rock with her feet. ''It's just that I don't WANT to loose Eli''. Kc shrugged.

''Its not a big deal I understand I just enjoy talking to you''. She smiled at looked at her feet as they made it to her house. She stopped as she saw Her mother greeting a teenage boy and her boyfriend at the door. So THIS was the kid, she'd wanted Clare to meet so badly. She didn't know what to do she thought she'd have Eli here to support her when this moment came. He leaned in and got closer and closer to her face and she knew he was going to kiss her. She remembered Eli if her and Kc started dating Eli would NEVER forgive her. She moved her head all the sudden and he pulled away a she coughed and remembered she had to go in.

''Do you wanna come in?'' She asked hoping she'd say yes. He shook his head and her heart filled with disappointment. If Eli couldn't support her she wanted KC to she really liked him as a friend or as a boyfriend.

''curfew''. She nodded.

''I get it maybe next time''. She smiled warmly at him. ''He nodded and smiled back.

''See you tomorrow night''. At lest Alli was coming over later that night she'd vent to Alli.

''See you!'' She walked up to the door where her mother turned around to face and gave her a smile. She wanted to scowl, but she didn't she just gave her mom a fake smile back. She noticed her mothers boyfriend and some teenage boy she recognized standing behind her. ''Who's this?''

''Clare! This Jake, Glens son''. Her mouth dropped open at the face of the boy who'd made her miserable all through elementary school. The boy who had thrown things at her in middle school. The boy she'd hoped to NEVER see again. She narrowed her eyes at him all he'd done was make her cry in middle school, she would NEVER EVER get along with this boy. He was glaring back at her probably thinking along the same lines.

''YOU!'' They both said at the same time glaring at one another. Clare glared into his eyes he'd made her angry all through her life and now he could be her new step brother. Their parents both looked at one another nervously.

''Clare why don't you show Jake the back yard?'' her mother said giving her a look that told her she didn't have a choice. She huffed and her and Jake took off outside together. She couldn't believe this how could her mother do this? She knew how much Clare hated Jake.

''I hate you''. Jake said and Clare became angry with him, his dad was happy, how could he not care?!

''I'm not ANY Happier about this then you are''. Clare said. ''I hate you just as much as you hate me''. She told him as they glared at one another. ''But if our parents are going to date, we have to be mature about this''. He sighed at glared at her again, he wasn't happy at and Clare didn't blame him. Again she couldn't wait till Alli got here.

''Whatever''. Clare huffed this boy never failed to make her angry the worst part was that he enjoyed doing it.

''Whatever, that's ALL I get?! Look, Jake, we have to try to get along for our parents!'' She wanted her mother to be happy and she was happy with Glen no matter how much Clare hated Jake and that was A LOT. But Glen made her mother happy. He ignored her that made Clare even madder. ''HELLO?!'' Jake's head snapped up and he glared at her.

''What do you want me to say Clare?''. he asked, shrugging. ''Fine we'll be civil , but don't expect us to be friends or anything.'' Clare rolled her eyes he thought she wanted to be friends with him. Because she didn't he was such a ass!

''Oh don't worry about that! I'll NEVER want to be you're friend Jake Martin!'' She snarled in his face. They sat down next to one another on the grass and out of nowhere Jake threw Grass at her. All the sudden they were ten years old again. She picked up a hand full and dumped it on his head. He glared at her and stepped up his game and tossed mud at her. She growled like some wild animal what was wrong with him? She tossed some back and before they both knew it they were up on there feet having a mud war both of their faces red with hate.

''I'm gonna get you Edwards!'' He tossed more at her she couldn't help but smile mud was allover his face and all over his face. She hid her smile and spoke to him.

''Bring it on Martin!'' He put his arm around her giving her a hug with his muddy arms getting her clothes all dirty. And then rubbed some onto her face with his hands. He began to tackle her and she fell on top of him making them both even more dirty. She tried to glared at him but mud was all over their faces so she couldn't She got off him and they both looked at one another for a second, then they burst out laughing they were back to themselves forgetting the past in that moment.

''You look ridiculous Edwards!'' He laughed picked a chunk of mud out of her hair. He smiled at her and yet again she felt free being with someone besides Eli and forgot all about their fight. ''We where such stupid little kids...'' He hugged his knees and looked at her he'd grown up well not bad indeed not that he was her type. ''Wheres you're friend Goldswothy? I though you two were attached at the hip''. She sighed feeling guilty once again. She needed to make up with Eli she couldn't just forget about him.

''You should talk Martin... '' She picked mud of of his hair making him laugh some more. ''And Eli and I are no longer speaking''. She said picking some grass out of her hair. His face changed. He seemed to feel sorry for her. When they were kids Eli and her had never been without one another on the play ground. Whatever one did so did the other and they NEVER fought.

''Since?'' He looked at his hands probably thinking the same thing she was.

''Today''. She turned away from him and sniffled. ''He got mad at me for hanging out with other people''. She still had trouble believing that she and Eli were growing apart already. Jake had taunted them in middle school, saying they would't be speaking by the time they were in high_school. She saw he was smiling and she knew they were both thinking about the same memory. She couldn't help but smile at him, and she saw he had the most smug look on his face in the world. Out of habit she uttered the worlds she only said to Eli without thinking about it.

''Could you be more smug?''

''Of course I could!'' They began to laugh again and they began to catch up and from then on their old school yard fights were over. They were laughing so hard Darcy came out.

''OH MY GOD CLARE AND_'' she paused and narrows her eyes at Jake she wan't used to Clare having other friends besides him. ''I don't think I've met you''. She said raising an eyebrow at Clare.

''Jake''. He said simply ''Jake Martin''. He waited until Darcy went into the house then spoke. ''Wow Darcy used to be fun''. She laughed and shook her head.

''She got popular''. Clare explained. ''Shes too cool for us little people now''. It was true Darcy never came home any more Clare was sure she'd move out at some point. ''Shes not like she was when we were kids''. Clare looked down at the grass missing the old Darcy. Jake seemed to notice she was down and put his arm on her shoulder.

''Hey, you don't need her, you're way cooler, you're real shes pretending to be someone shes not for everyone else.'' Clare smiled a little bit maybe having Jake around wouldn't be too bad after all.

''Thanks Jake, I needed that''. All the sudden Jake was talking to Clare about when they first met l and they laughed hard so hard Darcy came out to yell at them another 3 times.

''You know Clare, I think we could be the best of friends...'' He said putting a arm around her and winking at her. ''What do you say... bestie?'' She grinned and forgot about Eli again.

''I say that sounds great... bestie.'' Clare heard the sounds of the door to the outside gate click and whens he turned around, nobody was there so she continued to talk to Jake and waiting for Alli to come over. She didn't even know that Eli had come home home early to apologize because she never called him that night. Nor did she notice he had been watching from the time Jake and Clare had sat down in the grass or that he had left in tears.

* * *

**Eli POV.**

Eli had decided to come home early because he just couldn't loose Clare as a friend. His mom and dad were still in the next town over, but Eli had taken a bus and not even spent the night there. He heard Darcy yelling at someone and when she came through the door she was smiling. Eli walked up to the screen door and Saw HIS Clare out their with another boy and they seemed to be really close.

''Since?'' It was a strange male voice must be one of Clare new male friends. Eli found him very unlikable. He was dressed like a lumber Jack.

''Today''. Eli saw Clare turn to face away from him like she always did when she was about to cry. Eli noticed both of then were head to toe covered in mud and grass. ''He got mad at me for hanging out with other people''. Eli felt like someone was twisting a knife around his already hurting heart. She was talking to some new friend about how HE had hurt her. The tone changed at Clare turned around and watched the boys face.

''Could you be more smug?'' That cracked Eli how could she?! She only said that to HIM! It was THEIR joke. He didn't even know what Clare was talking about.

''Of course I could!'' He laughed and they were silent for a second. But then they began to Joke around again, the way he and Clare did, how could she become friends with Jake so fast? Then Darcy came out from the front door and began to yell Eli almost laughed this girl never changed.

'OH MY GOD CLARE AND_'' Eli was upset again as Darcy seemed shocked to see some that wasn't Eli next to Clare. ''I don't think I've met you''. She sounded coy as if she thought Clare liked this boy, Eli knew she didn't Clare never had a crush on a boy and never would as Clare had told him a million times Just like Eli.

''Jake''. He said simply ''Jake Martin''. He waited until Darcy went into the house then spoke. ''Wow Darcy used to be fun''. She laughed and shook her head. Eli watched her storm up the stairs remembering when She would play with him and Clare. Darcy was a touchy topic with Clare and he flet her mood change and Eli wanted to go tell her she was better then Darcy but he didn't have to.

''She got popular''. Clare explained. ''Shes too cool for us little people now''. There was a bitter tone to a Clares face and Eli felt horrible for her.

''Hey, you don't need her, you're way cooler, you're real shes pretending to be someone shes not for everyone else.'' Clare smiled at him even Eli could tell he was already starting to loose it Clare didn't need him any more she had all her new friends.

''Thanks Jake, I needed that''. Clare used to say that to him, Eli leaned against the wall they were like all the other high schoolers now...

''Hey do you remember the first time we met?'' Eli narrowed his eyes it didn't seem like this kind was talking about the last few days. It was like he was talking about the past. No one had known Clare longer then him and Clare never had any other friends besides him. Clare and him laughed out loud.

''The first thing you did was throw a dead frog at me in grade 5 on the play ground.'' Eli felt his blood boil that was HIM! This was the kid that sent Clare home crying every day. And now she was all chummy with him?

''After that Eli pushed me off the jungle gym and I broke my arm''. Eli almost laughed sure he had, Jake had deserved it. Ever since he joined Eli's class when both of them were Eleven and in the sixth grade, Eli had hated him. He didn't hate Jake any less now. Clare laughed too.

''You kind of deserved it''.

''Ouch Lady''. Jake said putting his hands to his chest. ''You wound me''. Eli listened to them talk for awhile and Darcy coming out to yell another three times before he heard Jake say the worlds that made him want to kill the boy.

''You know Clare, I think we could be the best of friends...'' He said putting a arm around her. Making Eli want to go over there and punch him. He just KNEW Clare would say no HE was her best friend and ONLY him. ' 'What do you say... bestie?'' Nevertheless he felt a little nervous. What if she DID say yes? Who would he have then? NOBODY that's who.

''I say that sounds great... bestie.'' Eli felt his heart break into a million pieces, he never though she would to this to him! crying and in tears he went home. What was happening to them? WHY was this happening to them? He'd never felt so lost... Was she getting that tired of him? Was he smothering her that much? What happened to it being JUST Eli and Clare Eli didn't like that there were other people in her life now.

He didn't know half the people she was hanging out with, Alli of course who Eli thought was pain in the ass, some kid who wanted to 'Study' with Clare some kids named Dave and Conner All these kids were in the gifted Class were her new friends. Now there's this kid who was clearly becoming what Eli was to Clare and it hurt. ''Hi Eli''. Eli huffed he didn't want to talk to Imogen right now she would tell him how right she had been and he might hit her this time, and not just think about it. She saw his tears and a look of genuine worry crossed her face. ''Whats wrong?'' Eli KNEW she would just gloat if he told her what was happening in his life Imogen liked him but hated him at the same time. She didn't like his closed off moody attitude she'd love to say I told you so.

''None of you're damn beeswax Imogen ''. he picked up his bike and started walking away. He knew she would just walk away, she had a crush on him but she didn't care about him at all. ''Do me a favor and leave me the hell alone, you'll just abandon me like Clare did''. He heard her gasp as Clare and Jake's laughs were heard again as they walked down the side walk probably going to that stupid party at the Dot.

''Eli stop please''. She whispered as she walked in front of him taking the handles of his bike so he couldn't walk away. Eli was surprised she looked into his eyes giving him a sorrow filled look. He did stop he was surprised she'd cared enough to chase him. ''I know Clare OK? Clare would NEVER abandon you Eli, I think she just wants to have other friends, you'll always be her BEST friend Eli and its OK for you to have other friends'' Eli broke down at that moment and began to sob and dropped his bike he fell to the ground and Imogen hugged him close to her.

''It's all my fault, I'm way to insecure Imogen, I just care about her so much she's my best friend and if I loose her, I'll die''. She only hugged him tighter. ''I yelled at her for hanging out with someone else and now I'M the bad guy and HE is the one helping get over what I did to her!''

''Oh Eli''. Imogen obviously didn't know what to say because she only hugged him. When he finally stopped. He felt humiliated for crying his eyes out in front of this girl.

''I'm sorry Imogen I just_'' She shut him up by crashing his lips onto hers and Eli didn't know how to respond so he kissed her back. He now had another girl in his life and Eli didn't know how to feel about it.

* * *

**Clare POV**

That Monday at school Clare walked into the building with KC, Alli, Conner and Dave and Jake Her and Alli had had a good time at their sleep over the night Jake came over and Clare had gotten new Clothes at the mall and wasn't wearing her uniform. Her and Kc had a great time on their Date and Clare was sure they were about to cross the line between friendship and Boyfriend/ girlfriend. She saw Eli walking up to Clare holding hands with Imogen, Clare felt something wash over her, dread this was the girl who stalked him all the time now he was dating her?!

Worry for Eli's feelings filled her heart, she would hurt him Clare knew it. She was taken out of her thoughts when Eli ran up to her and hugged her.''Clare I'm so sorry about what happened the other day, I didn't mean to be a jerk, you're right we do need to have other friends!'' She thought she saw Eli sneer and Jake but she ignored it as she hugged him.

''Oh Eli, I'm soooo happy you feel that way! You're always going to be my number one''. She couldn't help but feel smug when she saw Imogen shift and look at the ground when she and Eli shared that moment. She hated the girl, but she gave Imogen a genuine smile if she was dating Eli, she had to be nice to her. Eli was happy.

''And you'll always be MY number one''. She felt sorry for Imogen as she turned around and walked away after Eli said that. Eli should be more careful when he said that. She nudged Eli's shoulder. Her eyes fell on Kc who also looked down.

''Eli''. She nodded towards Imogen walking down the hall. Eli glanced over.

''Awe Shit''. He said giving Clare one last hug and running after her, she saw him talking to Imogen, and Imogen waving him off saying things to him sounding totally peeved. He then began to yell at her as she yelled back. ''WHAT THE HELL IMOGEN?, SHES MY BEST FRIEND! OF COURSE SHE'S THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE!'' Clare shook her head as she rejoined her group of friends they'd been dating for under a week and they were already fighting.

''MORE IMPORTANT THEN YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND?!'' Imogen screamed at him.

''CAN'T I LOVE YOU BOTH THE SAME?!'' She said something to him and Eli dashed after her, giving Clare a smile she shook her head trying to get him to keep going after her. She smiled up at Kc.

''I'm glad Eli and I aren't dating, there would be too much Drama''. She said this only to make him feel better about the situation of the hugging. ''He didn't even notice my outfit''. It had been the first thing Kc had said to her when he met her at the door. ''Walk me to class?'' He gave her a smile and together she and Alli walked to Class together. It was then that Eli joined Clare and almost shoved Kc as he tried to get between them and then wrapped his arm around Clare forcing Kc to walk behind them beside Imogen.

''Everything's good''. He sighed as she watched Imogen walk up to them Clare felt awkward as Eli and her walked arm in arm while KC and Imogen walked behind them. She turned around and gave Kc a apologetic look, he gave her a smile back as if he understood, after all she had told him how possessive Eli was. He was OK with new friends he was just trying to make sure he was always number one.

''Eli?'' She said taking a breath hoping he would listen to her. ''Can you take Jake to homeroom?'' Surprisingly he nodded and gave Jake a fake smile only Clare could tell was fake. Sure she'd only done this to get rid of Eli, but she wanted to apologize for his behavior.

''Imogen, Kc I am SO sorry about Eli''. Both of them shook their heads giving Clare understanding smiles.

''He just has to get used to this Clare, it'll change soon.'' Kc said. Imogen nodded.

''I have to get to class''. Clare sighed knowing the girl was hurting so much and she felt as if it was all her fault. ''See you after school Clare''. She said as Eli popped up and put his arm around her. Clare felt better but she knew that Eli was only doing this because Clare wasn't around.

''Ready to go to Class guys?'' They all started walking to the gifted kids Classroom. ''Oh Clare do you want to spend the night?'' She asked. ''My mother wouldn't mind.'' Clare knew for a fact that her mother would on a school night. And she knew for a fact that Eli wouldn't be upset with Clare but he'd be upset if she did. She needed to go to Eli tonight after forgetting him all weekend.

''I can't I need to spend the night with Eli''. Alli nodded understandingly. Clare began to walk to class feeling happy that Eli was Ok with her hanging out with other people, but upset that he seemed to want to spend more time with her the with his girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 4

The next night Clare and Kc walked home together, Eli had wanted them to walk home together, but Clare had convinced him to take Imogen home, she was his girlfriend and Clare wasn't, and frankly Eli was still trying to come between her and Kc and she didn't like it. Kc had insisted he didn't want to go to his house, he wanted to spend time at her house that was OK with Clare but she was wondering, why he didn't want to take her home. But they were having fun together. ''So... how do you feel about us Clare?'' Clare blushed, she really liked Kc and wanted to be his girlfriend, but what if he didn't like her back?

''Well...'' She glanced down at her feet she just couldn't look into his eyes, and that was OK. He wasn't looking at her. ''How do you feel?''. She was throwing the question back at him, hoping he would give her the answer she wanted, he laughed and stopped walking facing Clare.

''I asked you first''. She smiled and looked down at her feet, what if she told him how she felt and he didn't feel the same way she blushed and kicked a rock with her foot wishing Eli would call and get her out of this.

''Well, I really like being around you Kc''. She spoke the truth without telling him how much of a crush she had on him. ''I feel... free when I'm around you, i've always hung out with Just Eli, and you and Alli made me realize how I can have other friends and still be Eli's best friend.'' He smiled at her and kicked a rock their hands brushed and they both blushed.

''I feel so close to you Clare, I trust you more then anyone''. Clare wanted to ask him why but didn't, if he wanted to he would tell her. ''I've never really had a family around that I could trust.'' She nodded not knowing what to say, but she really did understand, her mother and father had proven she couldn't trust them and her sister didn't care about her.

''I get it, after my Parents got divorced, and my dad left, and my sister stopped being around as much, it's always been just me''. She sighed remembering Eli he had been there for her, but he never understood what it was like to be alone in you're own family. ''And even though I had Eli, He didn't really understand how I felt you know?''. KC knew what it was like to be alone but he didn't get what it was like to loose you're family to divorce. She thought back to the night she found out. She had been ten.

_''Clare, I think somethings wrong.'' Darcy and Clare and Eli, were in Darcy's room listening to the silence, they had gotten used to the yelling and there wasn't any right now. ''They aren't yelling!'' Clare and Eli were sitting on the floor whispering to one another. The both looked at one another, and then Darcy. Clares face fell and she hugged her knees and Eli, eyed her and then put his arms around her._

_''What do you thinks happening Darcy?'' Eli just hugged her tighter and she rested her head on his shoulder he always made her feel better. ''Daddy wouldn't leave would he?'' Darcy looked at Clare sadly, she didn't want to upset her sister, but Clare needed to know the truth._

_''Clare listen, Mom and Dad told me this last week and I wasn't supposed to tell you,'' Clare braced herself for what she was about to hear and Eli kept his arm around her, he knew what was coming as much as Clare did. ''Mom and Dad are getting Divorced''. Clare's heart broke and she broke down right there, she began to sob and Eli hugged her, she didn't notice at the time, that Darcy didn't to anything to help Clare, she only watched Clare and Eli. Clare was glad to have Eli as her best friend. Darcy left the room at that moment, and it was just Eli and Clare._

_''Darcy shouldn't have told you that Clare, its not OK I know.'' He whispered to her, he had always been one to never tell someone everything would be OK when it wasn't, he always felt like it made them feel worse. ''But it will be one day, it might not be for awhile, but it will, I promise I'll be there until it is, and even when it is''._

_''Thanks Eli''. She said her voice shuttering. ''You're the best friend a girl could ever have''. She hugged Eli close to her, and he just held her as she cried into his chest._

_OoOoOoO_

_''My mom has a boyfriend'' Clare hugged her knees, as she and Eli sat in her back yard. ''His name is Glen and he has a son''. She felt the tears coming down her cheeks it just wasn't fair. Now at twelve, she hasn't seen her father since he left that night Darcy had told her what was going on. Eli's face changed and he hugged her close to him. She hadn't cried this much since Jake Martin had dumped water all over her and recess. Now two years later they laughed about it, Jake had been out of her life since she was eleven and she'd never have to see him again._

_''Oh Clare, i'm so sorry''. He whispered he said as he kept his arms around her not knowing what to say, he just hugged her closer to him it mad Clare feel better just having him hugging her close to him. She was again grateful to have Eli in her life._

_''Its OK, Its OK now... because you're here.'' She said and he smiled then he tossed some dirt at her._

_''You're such a dork''. She threw dirt back at him._

_''And you're a big meanie!'' She knew he wasn't, he was far from mean he was the nicest friend she ever had, and he was more like a brother then a friend. She had after all, known him all her life._

_OoOoOoO_

_''So are you're parents divorced... bestie?'' Clare asked as she and Jake stopped laughing, she could tell this best friends thing would be a running joke between them, they had laughed at that joke for about five minutes. Jake chuckled then his face grew serious._

_''Since I was eight''. He sighed and glanced at her. ''I used to take it out on other people when I was a kid''. He looked at Clare knowingly she smirked she knew the reason why he used to pick on her since she was ten and Jake was eleven. ''I'd take out my anger about my family troubles on...''. She looked at him with knowing eyes._

_''Me''. She said feeling bad all the sudden for all the times the'd fought._

_''I was Jealous of you Clare, you had happy parents, a great older sister', and a mother who loved you'. He said, she just listened back then was when her parents had first started fighting. That was why she'd always been so mean to Jake, she thought he'd always had the perfect life too._

_''Jake, I was Jealous of you too.'' She __admitted. ''You had a father who didn't work all the time, and always showed up to school events, mine never did''._

_''My Mom never showed up''. His face was sad he felt the same way she did, hurt that his mother never seemed to care about her own kids, it was the same way she felt about her father._

_''Well, I guess we understand one another''. She said, they'd both taken their feelings out on one another. That was why they'd always, fought, they each thought the other had the perfect life. ''I'm sorry Jake''._

_''And I'm sorry Jake''. They smiled again. ''Its nice to talk to someone who understands''. They had come to an understanding and it felt great to be friends._

Clare sighed at the memories, Eli had always been there for her through her family drama, he was now, but he just didn't understand like Kc and Jake did. But being here with KC made her feel better then she had in days. She wanted Kc in her life, and not as a friend, she stepped foreword and pressed her lips onto his and he gave into the kiss right away. They broke apart for air, they laughed looking into one another eyes. ''Does that tell you how I feel?'' She said and he smiled and they went in for another kiss. When they broke apart, Kc was the first person to speak.

''So, what now?'' Clare giggled and kissed him on the lips again. ''I mean... I don't want to pressure you, but I'd really like to be you're boyfriend''. She smiled like crazy at him and he put his arms around her knowing the answer was yes.

''I'd love it if you were my boyfriend''. She said as they walked down the side walk together. ''Now, walk me home... boyfriend''.

''You're wish is my command... girlfriend.'' Clare giggled again and they kept talking as they walked not noticing to other couple walking behind them, not having as much fun together and Kc and Clare.

**Eli pov**

All this was playing out in front of Eli's eyes, he didn't notice Imogen beside him, he was just watching HIS Clare making out with Kc. he wanted to go over there and pull her away from him, he didn't want her kissing him, he just didn't he though, but he thought KC was a dick.

''Eli?'' Imogen, stood in front of the scene looking into his eyes. ''Whats the matter?'' She glanced over at where Eli was looking and a look of anger crossed her face she began to walk away, Eli didn't even notice he was only able to watch the scene playing out in front of him. He didn't know why, but the anger he felt was overwhelming, he wanted punch Kc so badly. he narrowed his eyes he didn't know why, but he wanted to be the one Clare was kissing. That thought scared him, and he wanted to shake it off but he couldn't.

He didn't notice Imogen was gone when he stormed off to home, was this why Clare wanted to be alone with KC so badly?! When he got into his backyard Clare was there, she was sitting on the grass, he gave her a fake smile and sat down in front of her, there was a weird tension in the air. Eli noticed it right away, but Clare didn't seem to, she treated him like she always did.

''Kc and I kissed''. She blurted out, he just stared at her, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know how he would react when she told him. All he felt was anger, towards Kc, he didn't even know why. It was Clare's first real kiss, he'd given his to Imogen and he wished he hadn't now.

''That's... nice?'' She nodded, Eli would normally be fooling around with her now, but he didn't know what to do from here. He wished things would go back to how they were before the big fight. Things were still off and it was all Eli's fault, if he hadn't been such a jack ass they'd be acting like they always did, but Eli wasn't sure he wanted to be the same brother like figure he'd always been to Clare but he didn't know what else he could be, he didn't like Clare in that way... he didn't think so, he'd always loved her blue eyes they way they pieced into his.

''How... was you're kiss with Imogen?'' She asked not looking into his eyes, why did she want to know, he smirked he decided to play with her like always, then then they'd be back to normal. ''I mean how did it feel?'' Eli thought for a moment, it had been a rush, he'd been emotional and didn't know why he'd kissed her in the first place.

''I don't know... OK i guess...'' She narrowed her eyes looking confused.

''You don't Know? Because kissing KC was... amazing''. Eli felt a pang of something... he didn't know what, but now he wanted to grab her and kiss her, and beat Kc and whenever game he was playing. "He makes me feel good about myself." Eli felt a pang to his heart, that had always been his job, he didn't want Kc to take over. She noticed his worry, because she put her hand on his cheek and spoke to him.

"Eli, you're still my best friend". She took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. He felt all the blood rush, to his heart his heart was fluttering with joy. She gave him a hug and he hugged her back, but things still felt off between them. He didn't know what to say, he wanted to tell her he loved her, but now he loved her as more then a friend... that was what he thought.

''Thanks''. He smiled at her keeping his arm around her, she put her head on his shoulder all the sudden things felt like they were back to normal between them, but Eli felt different then he normally did when she touched him, his heart was beating a mile a second. Yet he didn't know what to say to her, and he always knew what to say to Clare. He looked into her eyes, all the sudden things made sense to him, he liked Clare, those eyes had always made his heart jump, but now it just wasn't her eyes, it was being with her in general. He was Jealous, that's why he always wanted Clare to himself, and hated Jake and Kc more then Alli and Dave and Conner. ''You're mine to Clare''. It was getting dark and Eli hugged Clare closer to him, he was cold and he knew it was time to go inside, but he really wanted to stay out her with Clare. Clare's embraced stiffened Eli wished he hadn't said that all the sudden, he'd freaked her out.

''Eli, we should go in''. Clare said as she hugged him back. ''Its dark now''. He nodded and still hugging her close to him, he and Clare ran into the house and up to his room. When she sat down on his bed he looked at her outfit, jeans and plaid top underneath a denim vest. Her curly hair loose, she looked so different from the Clare he grew up with. And things were still awkward, Eli didn't like it he just wanted it all gone. But with this new feeling he had for Clare, he knew it never would. She got up and went through his closet and found a pair of her Pajamas. Eli turned to put on his, the feeling he felt now was lust, and he never thought he would feel it for Clare . But Eli wasn't so sure he'd ever not had a crush on Clare.

_"Darcy kissed a boy today, I saw them on Darcy's bed." Clare said as she and Eli swung at the park. "It looked gross." Eli cocked his head, he was ten, a year older then Clare, he thought kissing was gross too, but if it was with Clare it wouldn't be bad. "All girls are gross, but not you, you're the only girl I wanna kiss. Eli was telling the truth she was attractive to him and he wanted to kiss her._

_"It probably is, unless its you and me". He kicked some rocks. He looked at her pretty eyes and lips, he wouldn't mind kissing Clare, he might even like it. " You're pretty enough to kiss, I'd kiss you and it wouldn't be gross." She stopped swinging, and stood up, so did Eli._

_"Let's do it, just to see". She closed her eyes and leaned in and so did Eli, they kissed for about seven seconds before Clare pulled away, Eli felt let down, he wanted to keep kissing her. " Was that gross?"She asked. There was no question, it wasn't Eli's heart was pumping._

_"Far from it". She grinned at him and he grinned at her, he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss for weeks after that._

Eli sucked in his cheeks and glanced over at Clare sitting down on his bed and laying her head in his lap, he felt his heart beat even faster as she smiled up at him, there was no question, he liked Clare. What was he going to do now? He couldn't dress in the same room as her now, because he would only want to watch her dress. He simply laid down with her in his arms. He smiled down at her, and ever so slightly, he kissed her on the lips hoping she wouldn't freak out on him. She sat up looking surprised, they hadn't kissed since the last one. Eli regretted it right away, he was surprised she didn't slap him.

''What was that?'' She looked absolutely shocked, Eli didn't answer, he really just wanted to one up Kc, Clare didn't need him, or Jake, she had him he was her best friend. she noticed he wasn't responding. ''Eli?!'' She crossed her arms. ''Eli, i'm with Kc, and I don't think of you that way''. She said backing away from him, looking horrified. ''Eli?'' He looked at her with shame in his eyes, god he was so stupid, he should've just held it all in, now they would come crashing down again.

''Clare I_'' He felt his face turn red and he reached for he arm, but she pulled it away.

I need to go''. She stood up and left the room he heard the door slamming, when he looked out the window he heard her calling someone. She was crying now, and it was all his fault. he watched her stand there in the cold, he ran downstairs and spun her around she brushed him off. ''Leave me alone Eli, Jake's coming to pick me up, you need to figure out what that kiss was about''. He knew what it was about, he loved Clare.

''Clare, I'm SO sorry I let my feelings get the best of me''. he kicked a rock, Clare backed away from him, she looked scared, and so was Eli frankly, they knew one another, if they had a nasty break up, they'd know how to hurt one another, and that wasn't a good thing.

''So you like me?!'' She cried, throwing her hands in the air.

'' I don't know, i'm confused, Clare I swear all this started tonight, I just felt... mad when you told me you kiss Kc and I didn't know why, but then I started thinking about how much I care about you.'' He shook his head, he didn't know what else to say about it. But he knew she felt the same way! It was in the way she looked at him, and acted around him. ''Clare, tell me a small part of you doesn't feel the same way! We've known one another FOREVER''. Eli was wondering how they could NOT fall for one another, it was meant to happen. But Clare shook her head looking horrified.

''Thats why I don't like you in that way!'' She said stepping closer to him and taking his hand, Eli glared at her. Now she was holding his hand? After telling him she didn't like him in that way? ''Eli, you're like a brother to me''. He pulled his hands away from her. ''I love you too much to ruin what we have.''

''Don't touch me, and don't talk to anymore''. He said starting to walk away, he wanted to yell at her he wanted to hurt her for hurting him. She started to follow him and spoke to him her voice cracking.

''Eli, I need some time OK and so do you, lets just take a break for a few days_'' Eli cut her off, this is what happened to her mother and Glenn, they were supposed to be different.

''WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DIFFERENT FROM YOU'RE MOM AND GLEN!'' he shouted. It was then that Jake pulled up and came out of his truck, Clare and Eli were both crying.

''Clare lets go!'' He called, glaring at Eli, Eli know he wasn't supposed to have his Dads truck, he wasn't of age to drive alone. But he had done it for Clare, that's what Eli would do, break the rules for Clare. It made him madder that Jake was trying to take his place. When she saw Jake she turned around ran to his arms and sobbed into his chest, while he held her. That used to be him, HE used to do that when JAKE was the one who made her cry, now it was the other way around. How had they become so close in a day? ''I HATE YOU!'' She began to sob harder. ''You're so selfish Clare''.

''PISS OFF ELI!'' Jake shouted leading Clare into the car with his arm around her. '' WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU BACK, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE HER CRY? Just because you want something you can have? He whispered something to Clare, and with that Jake got in the car and they drove away and Eli watched them Drive away.


	6. Chapter 5

Clare was still crying as Jake drove her home, he had taken the truck, even thought he didn't have his full licence yet, but he had just to come get Clare. He looked over at her with Sympathy, he opened his mouth to speak and Clare cut him off, ''Thanks for doing this Jake, I just don't know what i'm going to do about this...'' She said, wiping her eyes from the tears on her face. She felt better with Jake.''I don't know how, I can be his friend when I don't feel the same way!'' Jake pulled over to the side of the road and took her into his arms and she felt better right away, that was all he had to do, just like Eli always used to be able to do.

''Everything will work itself out Clare''. He put his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. ''If you can't have Eli as a friend you'll have me, trust me, i'll never fall in love with you''. Clare laughed in spite of herself, that was what Jake wanted he hated seeing her this upset he was just glad she wasn't crying anymore, because then she'd have to crush Eli.

''Ouch''. She put her hands to her heart and he grinned at her as they began to drive.''That hurt'' She was forgetting her worries now, Jake was making it all better, she felt so happy around him... like she used to with Eli before their first fight only five days ago. Were they really falling apart that fast? But she only stewed about it for a second, because Jake pulled into the local park, the place where her and Eli used to hangout as kids. The same place she used to fight with Jake, he would look for dead frogs to throw at her. ''Why are we here?'' She asked as he led her out of the truck.

''To get you're mind off Eli'' He said as they sat down on the swings she was reminded of one day at the park, when Jake had been there as well.

_''STOP THROWING FROGS AT ME JAKE!'' The nine year old yelled to the ten year old boy in front of her, they were dead ones, Clare didn't even know where he'd got them, now he was throwing them at her! He kept doing it till she burst into tears and ran to Eli's side._

_''Stop me four eyes!'' Clare felt the tears coming as Jake smirked and kept throwing them at her. She spun around and ran under the tree where he couldn't see her Eli saw her crying and ran over to her._

_''Clare! Whats the matter?!'' He said sitting her down on the grass next to her, he hugged her close to him. She shook her head and sobbed into his arms, it wasn't fair! She never hurt Jake! So why did he hurt her? Eli putt his arm around her. ''Its Jake isn't it?'' She nodded and sniffled. ''Clare don't bother with him he's not worth it.''_

Clare was pulled out of the memory by Jake saying this to her about Eli, she wanted to say Jake was wrong and that he was worth it. But Eli, had hurt her with his words, she knew he was hurt, but did he have to take it out on her? She only nodded. ''I never thought this would happen''. Clare said as she swung. ''Eli's like my brother, ''I wouldn't make-out with him''. Jake smiled at her trying to make her feel better and it worked.

''He'll get over it, and if he doesn't, you have Kc and Alli and me''. He said taking her hand, she smiled for the first time that night, Eli and her just weren't the same friends they'd been five days ago. And her and Jake were closer then they ever thought they'd be.

''I just don't want to loose Eli''. She sighed as she swung more. ''He's my best friend''. She looked over at Jake, at the moment, JAKE was her best friend, he was the one who was there for her, and it hurt that it wasn't Eli here making her feel better but Jake was the next best thing.

''Lets call some people and go to the Dot, to get you're mind off everything''. Clare nodded, maybe seeing Alli and Kc would make her feel better, she was so glad to have other friends at this point if she had to go through his alone, she didn't know what she'd do. They stood up and Jake put his arm around around Clare and she felt better. Jake walked her to the truck, and in the truck she made a phone call to KC.

''Hay''. He whispered and Clare wondered why, he always did when he was at home. ''Whats up?'' She smiled she was happy just hearing his voice, Jake and Kc made things better.

''Um, Jake and I are going to the Dot... do you wanna come?'' There was a pause as if he was thinking about it, she knew he was about to say no, but to her surprise he didn't.

''Yeah, I'd love that''. She smiled, she couldn't wait to see her boyfriend now, he was one of the three people she trusted now, she couldn't trust Eli anymore and this hurt badly. he was her best friend, and she'd lost him all to stupid feelings, maybe he was right, maybe it was bound to happen, to one of them, but why did it have to Eli, if it was Clare, she'd hide it. ''see you there''. She then dialed Alli's number.

''Leave me Alone Dave''. She snapped Dave had a Crush on Alli and Alli didn't want anything to do with him. ''I already said no, how many times do you have to be told before you get it?''

''Alli, its me''. Clare laughed, Alli was at this point really annoyed with Dave, he asked her out as often as he could.

''Clare!'' She sounded really cheerful at hearing Clare's voice. ''Whats up girl?'' Clare smiled, she really did have some great new friends, But she wanted Eli back. She wanted things to go back to normal, the way they were before, but that wouldn't happen if his feeling for her got in the way of their friendship.

''Kc Jake and I are going to the Dot. I'd love it if you'd come''.

''Clare, I'd love to!'' Alli and Clare had become really close friends on their shopping trip, Alli was a very complex person, much more then she seemed. She lived in her brothers shadow, much like Clare lived in Darcy's. She didn't want to be popular, she wanted to be liked, she wanted to live up to Sav. She had a crush on a SR, who Clare didn't like at all, he seemed like nothing but trouble.

''OK, see you there then!'' She shut her phone, and she and Jake smiled at one another and took off down to the Dot. They walked silence for a second, Clare liked just being with Jake, he wasn't as bad as he seemed as a kid. She wouldn't mind having him as step brother, he was there for her more then Darcy was and she hadn't known the guy for even a month, they'd gotten close so fast. ''You know... this might sound, strange but I wouldn't mind being you're step sister''.

''Its not, I wouldn't mind being you're step brother, I've never had a sibling before, I've always felt so alone in my family''. Clare nodded, she had nobody left that she trusted in her family anymore.

''I get that, so have I''. They arrived at the Dot the same time Kc did, Kc put his arm around Clare giving her a squeeze, and a kiss on the cheek. Clare blushed and turned around and kissed him on the lips. She was in pure bliss right now, she was having fun with her friends, she wished Eli could, have been with Eli too, but she didn't know if she would ever be with Eli again, she felt tears come again, but she held them back, it was time to forget about Eli, Eli and Clare, weren't friends anymore, Clare decided that then, and would follow through, Eli and her couldn't be friends if this would continue.

''I've missed you''. Kc said, she looked up into his eyes as Jake rolled his eyes at them.

''You two are cute''. He said his voice full of sarcasm, but he gave Clare a smile, he liked seeing her happy again. He'd never really hated Clare. They ignored him and just kept sweet talking one another.

''Hay, All!'' She they turned around to see Alli and Dave and Conner. She smiled at Kc and Clare making eyes and one another and smiled over at Dave Jake wondered what had gone on that made Alli not annoyed with the boy. ''So, shall we dine?'' She said giving Dave another grin. Kc grabbed Clare by the arm, and the they all sat down, as the kids talked and just hung out they all forgot their problems for a short time.

''So, whats been going on with you all?'' She said turning to Jake and Clare, she knew Clare had been crying and wanted to know why. ''Whats the matter Clare?'' Clare sighed, she had hoped she wouldn't have to tell them about Eli and her. Some of Jake's friends joined them, Katie and Mo both sat down and began to rant about Fitz and Owen who were always bullying somebody.

''Eli and I had a fight''. She said looking at her hands, Kc held her closer to him and she sniffled. ''He kissed me, and he told me he likes me, and I told him I only liked him as a friend and was dating Kc, but he got mad at me''. Kc kept holding her, he didn't even flinch, he knew she liked him and wouldn't kiss Eli back, and Clare was glad she had such a amazing boyfriend. ''He told me not to talk to him anymore''. Kc Held her tighter and Closer and kissed her hair and took her hand.

''Oh Clare!'' Alli looked at her with sympathy then smiled. ''I knew he liked you, you could tell by the way he looks at you. '' Kc flinched at that and glared at Alli, who gave him a look to tell her she was sorry. ''The point is, maybe he's always felt this way, are you sure you don't?'' Clare thought for a moment how had she felt about their first kiss when they were kids. Nothing, that's what, it was like kissing her father.

''I'm sure''. Said, looking up at Kc. ''He doesn't make me feel like Kc does''. Clare liked Kc, she really did she was crazy about him. But when it came down to it, if she had to pick between them, it would be Eli every time. With KC she felt free and happy and like she had all the time in the world to have fun. When she looked into his eyes, she hoped they would last forever. Kc smiled down at her and she squeezed his hand. But with Eli, she felt the bond they had, he smiled at her, a smile he gave nobody else. He was always there when she needed him. He never picked fights with till recently. With him she felt what real love should feel like. She would do anything for Eli, Eli always came first in her life no matter what. When she thought about doing something Eli was the first to hear of it. She wouldn't tell anyone her darkest secrets but Eli didn't count, he was her best friend. But she'd lost all that when he'd told her, he liked her and it hurt.

''Well...maybe you should sit down and talk to Eli, see if you can be friends, be firm and let him know you won't ever speak or think about going out with him, and he needs to support you and who you choose to date if you're going to be friends.'' Alli said. ''Its the only way you two can get back to they way you were before''. She seemed to be looking at Dave when she was saying this, and Clare couldn't help but giggle.

''Are you ever going to give Dave a chance Alli?'' Alli looked startled and glanced at the boy with a smile, Clare could tell how she felt about him, but didn't want to give in the those feelings. ''Theres so much Romantic tension between you two''.

''Who are you two, the love gurus?'' Jake said throwing a french fry at Clare, who laughed and chucked one back at him.

''No, we just know how relationships work JAKE?'' She said. ''Why don't you ask out Katie, you two want one another I know!'' Katie blushed but smiled greatfully at Clare. ''I know all about this stuff.''

''Oh really Edwards?, you've had what? One boyfriend so far?'' They began to play fight until Alli stopped it by chucking a fry at both of them.

''Stop it kids! Get along now!'' They all laughed and All forgot about their problems, they were having fun together, and from then on this was Clares friend group. As she looked around at Her friends and Jake's two friends, she knew she'd be friends with all these people for a long time to come. She didn't need Eli she'd be sad if she couldn't have him forever, but if she could, maybe it would be for the better of things, that way they didn't have to worry about saving their friendship through adulthood.

* * *

Eli sat across from the table sipping at a drink, watching Clare laugh. He loved her laugh, he loved her eyes he loved her smile, he loved the way she used to be around him. But she never laughed around him anymore, she never smiled at him anymore, she laughed at KC's joke she smiled at KC she loved him. She didn't love him anymore. He looked at her like she was her whole world, like Clare was to him. ''Eli''. Eli looked up at Imogen and felt bad, he'd ignored her all night he didn't seem mad, only sad. ''This isn't working out, you like Clare you don't like me, we jumped into this way to fast, and for Clare and Kc it's working, look at them''. He turned to see Clare and Kc looking into one another's eyes, as if they never wonted what they had to end. ''I don't think you like her, I think you love her Eli''.

''How would you know, if I don't know?'' She took his hands and looked him in the eyes. ''I'm so confused Imogen, I like being around you, you make me feel better when i'm at my worst, I have fun with you, but I just don't want to kiss you''. Imogen smiled at Eli, he had never known what friendship was, what he had with Clare was not friendship, even if Clare would't admit it, maybe Clare didn't feel the same way, but Eli had always thought of her as more then a friend for who knows how long?

''That's friendship Eli, I always liked you but I don't LOVE you, I want us to be friends''. Eli paused, he didn't want friends other then Clare, but he wanted Imogen around, he really did, so he nodded and she smiled gratefully at him. He had a friend that wasn't Clare.

''That sounds great''. They laughed, the tension breaking between them and now they were able to laugh and joke around. ''I'm so glad Eli, I don't want to loose you, you can have friends to and you should make up with Clare, you do what to be her friend right?'' Eli thought for a moment, he should try to get past the hurt, he cared about Clare, and wanted her to be happy he wanted to be her best friend.

''I'd rather be her friend, then nothing at All''. He sighed looked over at her joking with Jake and Alli. ''But how do I do that?'' He sighed as he watched Jake making Clare laugh, the way he used to make her laugh. ''She doesn't want to be my best friend anymore.'' Imogen rubbed his shoulder.

''Start with repairing you're friend relationship, before you know it you'll be her best friend again''. He looked over again to see her and Jake bantering and everyone else smiling, that's how people used to watch them, like they were all thinking about how much they wanted a friendship like this.

''I dunno Imogen, she looks happy enough with Martin over there.'' He sighed taking another sip of his drink, watching them with sorrow.

''Just get her alone, talk things over, leave it to her''. Imogen said. Eli thought about it, how was he supposed to talk to her when she hated his guts? She wouldn't want to talk she was having fun around her new friends. Eli glanced over at Clare laughing with her other friends, he didn't need her, if she came to him then he'd take her, but if she didn't, her loss and then he didn't have to worry about loosing her anymore, he had after all already lost her. He turned and looked at her, she wasn't his Clare anymore she'd changed way too much in a week and she was going to faster and Eli didn't want to be around for that.

''Eli''. Eli looked up to see Clare looking down at him, everyone at the table was watching them, but he looked at Clare, and Clare only he only had one chance to win her back and he wouldn't ruin it. He jumped up and looked at Imogen who smiled at him. ''Can we walk?'' He nodded and together they walked down the streets. She sighed and spoke to him first. ''I'm sorry Eli, I'm sorry I hurt you, but it was the truth I don't want to hurt you, but I don't love you in that way, if we can be friends again, it'd be great''. His heart broke again and he wanted to run but he didn't he wanted to save his relationship with Clare, even if it meant wanting what he couldn't have now until forever.

''I know''. He said softly trying to find the words to tell her his feeling probably would never go away. ''I'm sorry I yelled I you, I didn't mean anything I said, I was just really hurt Clare, and I know its not you're fault, I just want to be friends with you too, I want to be you're friend if I can't be you're boyfriend.'' He kicked a rock and Clare smiled at him and Eli's heart flipped, even though she was wearing glasses, and her hair was long and stringy. Eli thought she was beautiful. She looked at him for a second and then grabbed him into a hug and Eli embraced her and hugged back, the two of them had a long way to go before they were like they were before, but this was a start.

''I'm so glad you feel that way Eli, but I never want to talk about this again, can we just move on from this?'' Eli was even more hurt but he hid it the best he could by smiling down at her the way he always did, He nodded at her and she hugged him even tighter, he loved her hug, but he wanted it to be more then that, but he couldn't have her in that way. ''Do you want to spend the night?'' Eli shook his head, he just couldn't be around her tonight, it would just be to painful to be around her right now, he needed time, they needed time to get though this rough patch.

''I'm sorry, i just need some time and space Clare, can you give me that?'' She looked sad and upset and scared, but Eli took her by the shoulders, and looked into her eyes. She was scared he was going to turn his back on their friendship. ''Clare, you're not going to loose me OK?'' He wiped a tear from her eyes, and kissed her cheek. Clare pulled her face away from him. He was surprised and even more hurt,God what had he done to their friendship?

''Don't Eli, what did I just tell you?'' She snapped. ''I want to forget about this! You can't keep treating me like i'm you're girlfriend! Its not fair to anyone!'' Shes said as Eli looked at her with wounded eyes. ' If you doing it, I don't know if you mean it in a platonic way of if you're expressing you're feelings for me, I understand, I think we both need some time OK?'' She would normally touch him in some way but she didn't she just gave him a smile. ''We just need to work on our friendship and only our friendship, do you know how hurt Imogen is?''

''We broke up''. Eli said simply.

''Thats all you have to say about it? Eli, you don't even see how hurt she was, she was you're girlfriend, she should be the number one person in you're life, that's why i'm so confused now, because YOU'RE the number one person in my life over anyone, and DON'T you tell Kc that''. Eli smiled at her, he wanted to kiss her now but he didn't, part of him wanted to bring that to Kc, but then he'd hurt Clare and he didn't want to do that. ''I have to go''. She turned around and walked away and although, they had made up, Eli knew they'd grown further apart tonight, and there was no way they'ed ever be as close as they once were before.


	7. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Eli and Clare's talk, things were starting to go back to normal, Eli and Clare were in her room trying to do homework. There was one catch; Jake was with them. Clare had done everything to not be alone with Eli since they made up, and Eli was starting to be annoyed with her, she could tell. But they still joked around they way they used to, but Clare didn't let him touch her while they do any more, nor had she spent the night since. She didn't feel right letting him do that any more, she didn't him to get the wrong idea about their relationship. ''Eli, homework.'' She said as Jake helped her with her math homework, he sighed at to her surprise, came and sat down across from the floor from them.

''I need to get my grades up; that's the only reason i'm listening to you''. Eli smiled slightly, but still seemed off, Clare knew he had to be hurt still, but she liked that he was trying so hard to save their friendship. ''Your still really bossy you know that? This is the only time I'm listening to you.'"

''Oh whatever Eli; you need bossing sometimes, you're really careless, and so is Jake''. She punched him on the shoulder, and his head snapped up, he hadn't been listening to anything being said.

''Hey!'' He pushed Clare into Eli, and Eli caught her in his arms, he held her there for a second; but Clare didn't object to it, she let him hold her and looked into his eyes. She didn't notice how beautiful Eli's eyes were before, they were dark green, Clare knew this, but never thought much about it before. She realized she was letting him hold her; she then sat up as fast as she could, she fixed her hair and, began to let Jake help her with her homework; but she could help but look up at Eli every now and then, his eyes were so... enhancing her heart fluttered just looking at them. He never noticed she was OK with that, in fact shes GLAD of that. "She's so abusive, hay Eli?" Eli nodded and smiled coyly.

"Women". Clare rolled her eyes; she was glad that Eli was trying to be nice to Jake. He still came off as hostile, but he was trying and that was all Clare cared about, maybe one day they could be friends.

''You wouldn't survive without me Eli''. She said hitting him on the arm, and smacking Jake with a pillow. ''And neither would you Jake.'' Eli narrowed his eyes Clare could see. She could see Eli, giving Jake death stares, but she and Jake pretended not to notice.

''Clare do you want to come over tonight?'' She sighed and gave Jake a frustrated look, she knew Eli was trying to get her to blow off Jake. ''You don't have to sleep over''. She shook her head hoping not to hurt Eli, she just couldn't be alone with him anymore.

''I have a Date with Kc''. She said giving Eli a smile, She knew her and Eli were drifting apart and it killed her, before she would be at Eli's house because she, wouldn't have any one else to hang out with. Eli looked at his hands and then looked up and glared at her, and she knew she and Eli were about to get into another fight, that's all they did lately.

''Why do you have to ditch me for him?!'' He snapped getting up off the floor, Clare knew Eli was Jealous of Kc and Jake and she didn't like it, he always took it out on Kc. ''He's not good enough for you''. Clare's mouth dropped open she couldn't believe he was attacking Kc! She stood up too and glared at Eli, he'd taken it to far.

''Don't attack Kc!'' She yelled. ''He's great, and plenty good enough for me! Just because you think you're the only guy who likes me that doesn't mean its true!'' Eli's face fell he knew he'd went to far this time because Clare backed away from him slowly.

''Clare, I didn't mean it that way''. She glared at Eli, she didn't want to get into another fight with Eli, but she didn't like it, Eli was being a jerk, he hadn't always been this way. He had only started acting like this after she got a life. ''I'm so sorry''. He put his arm around her and she shoved it off, this wasn't going to work on Eli. He always thought he could make things better by doing that, and he couldn't not when he acted like this she really didn't like him much lately.

''You always think that's going to work Eli, but it doesn't, not when you act like this'' She snapped turning away from him, tears stinging her eyes. ''I don't even know who you are any more Eli'' She was crying again, what was wrong with them? They used to be so close, till Eli and her got to high school, maybe everyone was right, no one stayed friends in high school.

''You don't recognize me?! You're dressed like Darcy used to in freshmen year, when she began to become a bitch''. That pierced Clare's heart, she turned and looked at herself, she DID look like Darcy used to, she'd let Alli give her a makeover, it worked for Alli, not her. When would she have ever worn this much make-up? ''Maybe it runs in the family.'' Her sadness turned to anger, she couldn't believe Eli would say that to her! He looked horrified and Jake stood up facing Eli and standing behind Clare. ''Clare I didn't_''

''You know what Eli, fuck you!'' Eli stood facing her, both of them breathing heavy, they knew this was the end of the friendship they'd once had. ''I grew up OK? I changed, maybe you should try it to!'' She wasn't the same person she was before an she didn't regret anything.

"You didn't need to grow up!" Eli said crossing his arms at her. "You let them change you! This isn't the Clare I love". Clare shut her eyes in annoyance. ''But I still love you''.

" You don't love me". It couldn't be true, it just couldn't but Eli shook his head at her and smiled for the first time, she felt her heart drop looking at that smile of his it was a killer smile she almost smiled back but was to upset with him to smile back.

''Clare, I love you, and I know you love me too, you're just afraid_'' She swallowed thinking about Eli's eyes once again, she'd never noticed how green they were before, she was attracted to them and it scared her, if she liked him it would ruin their friendship. She didn't want to loose Eli, he was her best friend. She was afraid, but she couldn't tell Eli that. He'd just use it as another reason for him to ask her out.

''I'm not afraid!'' She yelled her face was red now. ''Eli I love you, ok? But not in that way!'' She turned around and began to cry again and Jake hugged her close to him. She said something that nobody could make out, and Jake whispered to Clare. That moment was so like what used to happen between her and Eli and that she almost thought she was in Eli's arms. Jake held her and spoke to Eli.

''Eli just give her some space OK?'' Jake glared at him; not forgetting that Eli had called her a bitch. ''You're not helping you're just upsetting her even more; just go''. Eli glared at Jake who stared him down. ''Just get out of here and stop upsetting her!''

_Clare and Jake were arguing again; he was standing on the jungle gym and Clare was standing on the ground. ''Go away Jake!'' She said tears running down her cheeks. ''You're not funny!'' He called down to her with a smug smile on his face, he was bigger then her and could beat her up if he wanted to._

_''And you're a looser!'' Why did he have to be so mean to her? She'd never done a thing to him! ''Go away or i'll beat you up!''_

_''You're just mean and no you won't, I dare you!''. Jake jumped down and showed his fist to her and she back down a little bit. ''Hit me then... do it!'' He glared at her but didn't hit her he didn't even push her he just stood back and looked at her for a second._

_''No''. He crossed his arms and Glared at her. ''I don't hit girls''. She turned around and stormed away until Jake threw A chunk of mud at her head. She felt the tears coming down her face, why? Why her? Thats when Eli showed up._

_''Clare, lets go play on the swings''. he was saying to her, but he stopped when he saw her tears. He took her in his arms and hugged her. Whats wrong?'' He looked up and Saw Jake standing there._

_''Go away and stop upsetting Clare!'' He yelling jumping on Jake and punching him, the two boys got into a fight and were rolling around on the grass and Clare screamed out Eli's name._

_"Eli stop!" Clare screeched. "You're going to get hurt." She yelled trying to reach him but couldn't so she just kept yelling. She gain a little less hate from Jake, he'd told her he'd beat her up, he always did that, but he never did, ever he only threatened to._

_Oo0o0o0_

''You're not taking my place Martin''. He said through his teeth Clare wiped her eyes as Jake hugged her a little bit. Jake winced at the memory; he was remembering the same thing as Clare and Eli. The three of them had flipped around; and they never thought that would happen. She felt sad that her and Eli had changed this much so much that she ran to Jake to protect her from ELI, of All people. ''I'll always be her best friend''. Clare shook her head still in tears. That wasn't true, it just wasn't anymore.

"No Eli, you're not, you're not being a friend to me, I can't be around you anymore." Eli looked panicked. ''Its just to stressful and not fair to either of us''. it wasn't fair that Clare was loosing sleep over Eli, she'd never done anything to deserve this. She hated hurting him.

"Clare, please don't do this". He begged. " I need you". If he did he wouldn't have done half the things he had, if he needed her he would've fought for what they had' he'd have to live without.

"You'll have to live without me". Eli glared at Jake he was blaming Jake now, great, it wasn't Jake's fault he was being a Jack ass.

This is all your fault, if you hadn't tried to get between us..." Eli was the one who'd gotten between them! He'd caused the rift.

" He didn't Eli!" Clare yelled. "He was just being Nice to me, you were the one who did this! I know you can't help how you feel, but when I said no... I meant it''. He kicked at the floor.

"Clare It was supposed to be just us... Remember you promised!" Glared huffed, she was regretting that promise more and more, he was using it against her to much!

"I shouldn't have made that promise... Now please just leave". He shook his head and stepped towards her She stepped back before he could touch her.

" We can get through this, its us". They used to say that when they were five, and then it was always true, but they weren't five, and it wasn't true anymore.

''Please Eli, just go''. She whimpered, she couldn't do this any more she was done. ''I just need time to think, I don't think we can be friends any more.'' She sobbed and Jake just held her tighter. ''I can't do this back and forth thing any more, its to tiring''. She looked him in the eyes for the first time since they started fighting. ''I'm done''. Eli glared down at her and she began to shake, she was loosing Eli way to fast, and it hurt but Eli was hurting her too much lately. ''I'm so done''. Eli glared at her showing a trace of emotion.

''Yeah well so am I; have fun being popular Clare''. He slammed the door to her room and Clare could hear him storming outside. She'd lost him; he was out of her life forever, she and Eli were broken right down the middle and it was all her fault. She sobbed into Jakes shirt; he was her best friend now, and she trusted him and she was grateful that he was so caring towards her.

"It's not fair, its just not!" She sobbed and Jake held her for about ten minutes. Then he got up and crossed the room and grabbed his phone.

''I'm calling Alli''. Jake whispered, '' Clare sat there thinking, she had been trying to be like Alli without realizing it; she would have to develop her own style, she couldnt respect herself other wise. She had never been the type to follow the crowed, she nodded hearing Eli slam the front door as he left. ''Everything's going to be Ok Clare I promise''. She nodded as he opened his phone and called Alli and Kc she just sat there thinking about a life without being Eli's friend. It was impossible to image; but now it was happening and it was all her fault.

''Thanks Jake''. He smiled at her she felt so much better having him smile at her like that. She was really glad their parents were dating now. ''I'm glad we finally met.'' Jake smirked at her. Avoiding Jake for two years had been dumb shed gained a good friend in him.

''Me too.'' She began to think she'd be OK, Jake was becoming a great friend and he was really supporting her. When he turned around and started talking to Alli Clare hugged her knees and smiled, she felt so much better, even if Eli and her had fallen apart in less then a month. She needed Eli. but she couldn't have him so she'd have to cope and she had other people now.

''I guess you're right''. She nodded and stood up giving him a hug. ''I have you now, and Alli and Kc''. She smiled at Jake all the sudden she felt bright and happy about life, she realized she didn't need Eli and that she'd out grown him, she couldn't help that, it just happened. "Are you sleeping over Jake?" He looked thoughtful, he wasn't sure if he should. "Eli used to. " Clare supposed she should get rid of Eli's Clothes, because she didn't want them around, but she didn't want to see Eli anymore. Jake rubbed his neck, still looking unsure.

"Oh".

''You can have his old Clothes, he won't want them if they've been at my house''. Clare knew she spoke the truth, Eli wouldn't want another reason to come visit her. And she didn't want another reason for him to come see her. Jake smiled at her nodding. " Sounds fun,I can be as fun as Eli, or more". He winked at her and she giggled, He knew what she was thinking.

''I don't want to see him''. Just then Clare's doorbell rang. She signed knowing it was Alli. She went down the stairs and opened the door to the house. ''Hey Alli''. She said smiling at her new friend, Alli pulled her into a hug and she felt better right away. She didn't need Eli to be happy, she had so many more new people in her life now.

''It'll be OK Clare''. Clare knew Alli was struggling herself, she didn't want to be in her brothers shadow, but Clare tried to tell her how smart she was on her own all the time. ''You don't need him''

"You're right, not this Eli at least, Eli's Changed.'' Eli had changed to much and Clare didn't like it Jake sighed and shook his head, and Clare looked at him wondering what he was going to say, she didn't want him to talk badly about Eli.

''He's the same old Eli he always was, its you whose changed, you've grown up and Eli hasn't all Eli has to do is grow up himself and realize you two can't be alone you're whole lives.'' Clare sighed feeling like she was going to cry again, she didn't want to loose Eli forever. ''Then you'll be fine''. Clare shook her head, this had been a big fight, she didn't think that they'd ever be the same.

''I don't think Eli and I will ever be the same again''. She shuttered feeling the tears coming again, she wanted her and Eli to be friends again. She would do anything to be Eli's friend again.

''That doesn't matter Clare, you have us now, Eli'll find someone!'' Clare hoped he would, but Eli didn't want any other friends, she'd seen him hanging around with Imogen a lot lately and that had started to bother her. She didn't want Imogen to talk her place as Eli's best friend, and getting to look into those eyes of his... Clare shook her head, trying to get Eli's eyes out of her mind. She felt bettering thinking about her new group of friends, she didn't really need Eli anymore they were all right. But Eli really needed a friend he could be sure wouldn't change on him. ''Now lets forget about him and go watch a movie; to get you're mind off all this; we can call KC too''. Clare smiled thinking about her boyfriend these people were making her feel so much better. maybe she would be OK without Eli in fact: she knew she would.

''That's good, thanks you guys, you're the best friends i've ever had''. She felt horrible saying this, but she wasn't sure her and Eli had ever been just friends, she didn't know how long he had felt this way about her, and what his view on their friendship had been; She couldn't be his friend if he was just going to try to treat him like a girlfriend or make people think they were going out. But people had always thought they were any way and maybe this had always been Eli's plan but she didn't think he'd always felt this way, but part of her thought he did. That was when Kc ran into his arms and be hugged her and kissed her hair.

"Let's go watch paranormal activity." Kc said keeping his arms around Clare he winked at her, and she hit him lightly on the arm. "You'll love it Clare". She shivered she hated scary movies Eli never made her watch them.

" you know I hate scary movies!" Clare yelped and they all laughed. "Its not funny!" She crossed her arms and Kc kissed her.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you". They watched the movie for two hours and were watching the second one when Darcy came downstairs the door slammed and Kc and Alli panicked, it was 1 am.

" I'm going to be in so much shit, I gotta get back". He kissed Clare and picked up his back pack and took off with Alli running behind.

"What was all the yelling about?" Darcy asked drinking Juice out of the carton and looking at the two of them knowingly, she knew what went down, how could she not have heard them? ''I could hear it from my room.''

"We were watching a movie". Are knew that wasn't what she was asking, she rolled her eyes. " Fine Eli and I had a fight, he thinks he's in love with me". Darcy smiled cocky and shook her head.

"Called it." The door bell rang and Jake and care yelped, stopping Clare from yelling at her sister instead she just glared.

"We've watched to much movie, let's go do our homework." Jake and Clare ran up the stairs together and slammed the door shut.

They had tried to finish their homework but it hadn't worked. It felt strange having someone that wasn't Eli in her room this late. ''Thanks for being there for me through all this Jake''. He put his arm around her the way Eli always had, but it felt one hundred percent platonic with Jake, they way it in didn't with Eli anymore. It always felt like her was trying to one up Kc.

''Well you and I could be brother and sister soon Clare''. Clare smiled at the thought of her mom marrying Jake's Dad, they could be more then best friends, they could be brother and sister. ''Our parents are always at one another's houses lately ''. It was true, Her mother was either at their house with Jake's Dad or at Jake's house, it had gotten to be the same with Jake and Clare. Darcy was never home anymore, Clare knew she was thinking of Leaving, she'd been talking to their Dad about it on the phone.

''I'm glad, I'll have a sibling for once''. she said and Jake smiled at her, Jake had replaced Eli and she didn't mind on bit, but when she thought of Imogen and Eli doing this, she felt nothing but anger. Just then Jake tackled her ruining the moment, and he wrestled her onto the floor and they were both laughing and banging around.

"Ha ha, got you!" Jake yelled as he sat down on her and she wigged trying to get up but he was to strong. "I win you loose".

''You're such a dork''. Clare said as he held her down on the floor, she smiled forgetting about doing this with Eli, she laughed at his cocky smile and she giggled. ''Could you be more smug?'" She'd forgot this was her and Eli's joke too.

''Of course I could". He hit her with a pillow and Clare screamed at the top of her lungs. The door banged open and Darcy came in looking pissed Peter was at her side and Clare knew her mother didn't know Jake and Peter were staying over.

"can you two shut up?! Clare god I thought you and Eli breaking up would mean peace in this house, but now you're always with him''.Clare felt bad slightly but glared at Darcy with slit eyes. She and Eli hadn't broke up, they'd never been dating.

"Eli and I were never Dating, so shut up". She snapped looking into her sisters eyes Darcy crossed her arms.

"What? Its not like anyone wouldn't think you were, just look at the way you look at one another!" She snapped and Clare sighed, how could she not see that Eli liked her? "They way you two play around? I walked in on him holding you the other night!"

"We were wrestling, until you came out and screamed at us". Clare said defensively. " There's a difference. "

"There you are, right there, you think he'd be hugging you, while wrestling?! And you were letting him, open you're eyes Clare!" Clare felt like crying, why wouldn't she drop this? Clare was confused enough.

"Shut up". Clare snapped. " Can you stop running you're mouth for once?"

"I'm sick of you Clare, you and you're stubbornness, why can't you give in to whats right in front of you?!" Clare snapped.

''Why don't you just leave like you want to so badly?'' Darcy Glared at her, Clare'd given herself away. Darcy found out Clare'd been listening on the other phone, but she didn't yell like Clare thought She only slammed the door with a bang. Eli would hug her or say something to make her feel better about it, and she missed it until Jake held her close to him and whispered in her ear.

'You don't need her for a sister, you have me as a brother''. Clare grinned up at him, even if their parents didn't get married he would always be the brother to her she cared about him like one already.

''That I do''. He smirked at her and they forgot all about Darcy. "I don't need Darcy, or Eli".

0o0o0o0o

Eli an Imogen stood by Eli's locker and he hugged his books to her chest,he couldn't believe that he and Clare were over and that HIS Clare was no longer his best friend he watched as she walked into class with all her new friends, walking beside Alli who was talking to her and scowling at Dave. Kc Guthrie had his arm around her he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She wasn't dressed like Darcy any more, she was wearing Jeans and a simple plaid shirt, Eli liked it, she looked like herself, she looked so beautiful, He saw Kc saying the same thing to her as they began to kiss, Eli huffed, wanting to end all this crap. Imogen slammed her door shut making Eli jump and turn to look at her. '' Eli you don't need her any way''.

" yes I do, I love her." He said simply.

Eli sighed, wishing it was true but it just wasn't he was lost without Clare, he didn't know what to do with himself now. ''Make you're own friends, how bout The new boy?'' She pointed across the hall where Fitz and his army of Bastards were shoving a skinny looking boy against the lockers. ''His brother's already hitting on girls''. She point across the hall where another boy was flirting with a blonde ''He looks like he needs a friend as much as you"

Eli felt angry, he'd taken enough crap from Fitz to stand back and watch it happen to someone else, he marched over and grabbed Fitz by the shoulder making Clare jump she'd always hated Eli getting into fights, he saw he start to march over to yell at him, but Jake and Kc stopped h her and led her away and she looked back the whole way, Eli smiled smugly, she still cared about him. ''Why don't you just go pick on someone you're own size?'' Fitz slammed Eli against the locker door. Making The skinny boy flinch.

''Shut up Emo boy or you're next''. The boy stood back watching with shock in his face, he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't want to get punched again. Eli couldn't blame him, one more would finish him off.

''Just leave him alone!'' Eli hissed. Fitz glared but walked away from Eli and they boy calling over his shoulder.

''This isn't over Emo boy!'' Eli started to walk away but the boy stopped him, and Eli turned around to face him and Eli noticed how thin and scrawny the boy was. No wonder Fitz had chosen him, Fitz wouldn't pick a fight with someone bigger or his own size. The boy and Eli watched Fitz storm down the hall.

Thanks, he would have killed me if you hadn't shown up". Eli smiled, that was true Fitz could snap him like a twig.

"Anytime kid, I put up with his Bs too much to watch it happen to you". The boy nodded as if he understood and nodded at Elis shirt.

''Is that a Dead hand shirt?'' Eli nodded smirking he didn't think the boy would be a fan of that kind of band but he then saw the shirt the boy was wearing Eli smiled again, this kid wasn't bad. ''Do you want to come over and listen to their new CD after school?'' Eli did't make friends he didn't want friends, but then he looked at the boy he was an outcast to, like Eli was now. Eli didn't have Clare anymore, he didn't need her and he would show her that.

''I'd love to''. He said reaching out to shake the boys hand smiling he really liked this kid already, he seemed like a cool kid and Eli didn't care if he was anyway, he just wanted Clare to know he didn't need her to make friends, he glanced over and her and Jake laughing it up in the hall and he turned back to the boy. ''I'm Eli by the way ".

''I'm Adam''. Eli though about how simple that had been, this making new friends thing wasn't as hard as he thought, before he knew it, he would need Clare anymore he'd have a knew group of friends just like she had. They would never have to speak again and it would be easy to get over her he didn't need her and she didn't need him.

" Its wonderful to meet you, Adam". He smiled at Imogen who was smiling a d nodding from across the room. "I really needed a friend, you seem like a loyal one". Adam smiled back at him.

" Me too, and I try". Eli glanced over at are who was watching him with a smile a small one but it was a smile. Eli smiled too, she was happy he was going to be OK.

"Good, I can't loose another friend". Adam looked confused.

" I just lost my best friend, I'm in love with her and she wouldn't admit she loves me back." Eli examined.

"I know man, I'm not lucky when it comes to girls either." Eli had never thought of Clare as a girl, she was simply the person he loved. He thought she was gorgeous and the kindest and most loving girl in the world, she loved everyone.

Everyone but him. He shook his head forgetting her and talking to Adam instead. "So, Adam what classes do you have?" He loomed over at Clare, she was talking to her friends, she wasn't his Clare anymore, but he still loved her, he always would. He knew Clare would always love him too, even if she would never said it, Kc would Never be to her what Eli was and that was a fact.

''I'm a niner''. Adam said looking at the ground. ''So I don't think you and I have the same classes, unless you're in advanced grade ten English.'' So he would have English with his boy, that was an upside, he still had it with Clare, but that might not be a complete bad thing, he knew she was still pissed at him but he couldn't blame her. He had been a really big jack ass. Not that he didn't have a right to be pissed with her.

''It just so happens that I am''. Adam smiled at him Eli glanced at Clare again, she wasn't watching him anymore, everyone else was gone and she was talking to Jake,both of them looked as if they hadn't slept last night, majorly they were messy all over the place they had been up all night fooling around the way he used to with Clare. He shook his head and turned to Adam. ''See you in English?''

''Will do man''. They shook hands and Eli was not dreading English anymore, he could ask to switch English partners and work with Imogen he couldn't work with Clare anymore. Adam walked down the hall to his class and Imogen Joined Eli and they walked together.

''Was that so hard?'' She asked giving him a small smile. ''I told you not everyone is afraid of you''. Eli smiled to himself, he really was glad to have other friends besides Clare, he could've figured that out before he acted like such a big Ass hole to Clare about her wanting other friends.

''Yeah, I should've figured that out sooner''. Eli was aware of Clare and Jake walking beside them, she acted as if he wasn't there even though she clearly heard them talking.

''So, sleeping at my house tonight?'' Jake asked Clare with a smiled, Eli gritted his teeth the nerve of Jake, trying to get into bed with Clare... he would snap his skinny neck. Eli was brought out of his thoughts by Clare speaking to him, that made him Jump.

''Eli you have some stuff at my house and I have some stuff at yours...''. She shifted looking like she was going to cry and Jake held her close making Eli glare at him. ''Can we maybe... you know... trade?'' Eli held back all kinds of words he'd like to say to her, Jake could tell, he gave Eli a stern look. He was so protective of Clare already, and against Eli of All people he knew Jake would let him have it if he hurt Clare's feelings again. So Eli simply nodded as he kept walking,.

''Sure, I'll stop by you're house tomorrow, I have Plans tonight.''. he gave Clare a knowing smile and she smiled back slightly, he was happy and so was she, it was perfect. ''Hanging out with a new friend tonight''.

''Nice, so i'll see you around?'' Kc approached her to take her to class and Eli nodded fighting back words again. Eli nodded avoiding Jake's gaze.

''Guess you will''. He said nodding at her and he and Imogen took off down the hall together, side by side he'd never forget Clare, but he would be OK he knew it now. There was nothing but ice between them now, it pained Eli so much but he couldn't help his feelings and he wasn't even going to try. Clare could avoid him all she wanted, but he knew it would work for them one day.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry this ones short, my laptop is damaged updates are going to be slow.**

The next week at school, Eli was sulking at the library, he just wanted Clare back, Adam and him had hit it off and they were hanging out again today, him and Adam and Imogen. It was strange he'd hated Imogen since third grade; now she was one his best friends. But Clare was his BEST friend. Now he'd lost her all because of one stupid kiss, he'd blown it with one stupid kiss. ''Can I sit here?'' Eli looked up to see a young girl with dark black hair like his, her eyes a piercing green. She was wearing a outfit that was all black like his.

He nodded not wanting to talk at the moment, he was too upset. She sat and gave him a smile. "Thanks, I'd rather eat lunch here, everybody is looking at me like a freak''. She caught site of his shirt and gave him a smirk and that's when he noticed her shirt. ''The Dead hand huh? I've loved them since I was a kid.'' She smiled at him, and he felt his heart jump, Clare might have pretty eyes but this girl had a killer smile.

''I'm Eli''. he said smiling a little himself.

''Julia''. She smiled back and reached over and shook his hand and they began to talk, Eli found out her parents were separated and she didn't like her step mother and that she'd moved into town with her Dad and step mother. He told her about his life and Clare. He already felt connected to her. ''If this Clare girl didn't want you Eli, shes not worth it''.

''But she is! I've known Clare since she was born, Clare and I were always best friends and now we're not; because she decided to change''. Julia looked confused as if she didn't understand what Eli was saying. Eli felt annoyed no one understood that Clare had promised not too and now that she had they weren't friends anymore. ''I just want my best friend back''.

''Eli, people change and sometimes they change to much and they loose friends; you'll find other friends. That means you can change too, don't give up hope you guys seem to have a great bond. I'm sure you'll re connect.'' Eli felt better after Julia said this maybe she was right, maybe this was all a for now thing maybe this wouldn't last forever.

''Thanks''. Just then Eli heard laughing and he recognized Clare's laugh, he looked up and saw Jake Martin and Clare walking into the library. Jake had his arm around Clare and Clare held onto him as well.

''Are you sleeping over again tonight?'' She was asking and Eli felt angry, HE used to be the one sleeping over at Clare's house. ''We can study''. Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head.

''I don't study at night.'' Clare rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Fine, our parents. Are going out again anyway." They sat down at desk across from Eli and Julia. ''But we really should get some homework in there Jake.'' Eli turned around and and began to talk to Julia again, he should really just forget Clare all together.

''Do you want to come over after school? I'd kinda like to forget about Clare''. He said this loudly, making Clare and Jake turn around and glare at him. Julia smiled at him and nodded not noticing Eli's loud tone of voice.

''I'd love that''. Eli watched as a young blonde walked up to Clare alongside Alli.

''How was Class?'' Alli asked Clare as she and the blonde sat down across from her and Jake. ''That test was killer huh?'' The blonde flipped her hair.

''Alli and I are thinking of Joining power squad, how bout it Clare? It would be a great way to support that adorable Bf of yours''. Eli narrowed his eyes, he lacked trust in this girl. She seemed way to interested in Kc. But then Kc was head over heels for Clare. There was no way this blonde bimbo would be able to yank him away from Clare.

''Do you want to go eat in the lunch room? I'd like to get away from them, those kids rule the ninth grade, and it makes me sick being around them, Jake really should find older friends''. Eli was bitter because he was the outcast of grade 10 and Clare, miss saint Clare, had managed to get herself in with the popular kids, it was only because she was dating a boy on the basketball team. ''I actually need to get some homework done, rain check?'' He nodded and bid her goodbye and walked out of the libary only to find himself shoved against a locker.

''I hear you and Tranny boy and friends, perfect fit eh Emo boy?'' Eli elbowed Fitz in the gut only to have to doge a smack to the face. He all the sudden felt Mad so mad he was able to deliver a big smack in the face to Fitz.

''I've taken to much Bullshit From Jake to take it from you ya ass hole''. Jake hadn't done anything to him, but bully Clare then have the nerve to become all buddy buddy with her. ''So buzz off''. Eli stormed down the hall.

"Eli". Kc was walking up to him. " Have you seen Clare?" Eli was mad, and filled with spite towards Kc.

"Stay. Away. From. Clare. She's mine, she's always been mine and always will be". He said through clenched teeth. " I love her".

"Look emo boy, Clare doesn't belong to anybody, she's her own person and right now, she hates you. Deal with it." Eli lost his cool, before he could stop it, he was on top of Kc hitting him with all his might.

"Stop it!" It was Clare's voice. "Eli, stop hitting him for Gods sake!" Eli got up with off Kc for Clare's sake. His nose was killing him, Kc had broken his nose. "Are you OK?!"

"Clare, I'm sorry". Eli stood up, she wouldn't forgive him now. " I didn't mean too".

"Bullshit Eli". That was all she said as she attended to Kc." I'm gonna get you to then nurse, okay baby?" She helped Kc up and Clare glared at Eli over her shoulder. He kicked the locker door making everyone jump. When Eli walked outside Degrassi later that day Clare was sitting on the steps crying.

"Clare?" She glanced up at him and shook her head, defeated. "What's wrong?" She let out a shuttery sob.

"Kc and I broke up, I yelled at him for hurting you" Elis heart soared, she still cared about him. He had forgotten about the pain in his nose till now. His mom would kill him for not going to the hospital right away. "its not fair, he seemed so, nice and kind. But then he hurts you, I can't be with someone who hurts people." Eli didn't have the guts to tell Clare that he was the one always starting shit with Kc. Eli was going to hug her but decided not to, that would be to awkward.

"I'm sorry". He was sorry for everything, and Clare seemed to know what he meant, because she got up and hugged him, he hugged her back lifting her off the ground.

" Me too." She pushed away from him, and looked in to his eyes. "You know, I never noticed how pretty you're eyes are". He was still holding her and he looked into hers, he'd always known hers were. " I didn't notice until... you..."

"Kissed you?" He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers and she kissed back, he could feel her tears and his put his hands around her waist and they got into it deeper. When they pulled apart they were breathing heavily. "I love you Clare".

" Eli... I... Care about you... Oh my God this is wrong... This is so wrong". She turned around and walked away looking at him with pained eyes. "Let's just forget this... OK? I need to go, let's just go back to ignoring one another. This can't happen Eli, our friendship has already broken, let's not cause more heartache". He watched her run away feeling the tears. What had happened to them?


	9. Chapter 8

**I want to thank the readers:**

_**DragonKing19**_

_**tomfeltonlover1991 **_

_**GoldDragonNinja.**_

**You three Have read all My degrassi Fanfics and always review. So thank you for that.**

**TheStarsAreOutWhat'sYourwish: thank you for your review I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Sorry about the slow up date can't wait to get my laptop back so I can post a new oneshot.**

It was now November, Clare was still stewing about the kiss, she didn't see Eli in the lunch room when she walked in. Avoiding her probably, he had been for. Since the kiss back in the end of October. They hadn't. Spoken since then It was better that way, but Clare had been thinking about Eli non stop for the past few weeks.

She was sure that she might be in love with him. It made it all the worse seeing him with Imogen. She was sitting with her friend group plus Jenna, who was really trying to groom Kc, but failing as Kc was looking at her, she missed Kc as her boyfriend.

She didn't like it because she still liked Kc, but she couldn't have Eli and Kc both. She stabbed her meat with her fork as Eli and Imogen and Adam and some dark haired girl Clare had never seen walked into the room. Eli glanced at Clare seeing her look at him, she glanced down as fast as she could. She began to shake and felt hot tears in her eyes watching Eli sit down across from the girl smiling at her.

The what he used to smile at HER. ''Clare are you OK?'' Kc asked pulling his arm away from Jenna and looking into her eyes. She forgot all about Eli, Kc was so amazing he really cared about her, and despite him not getting along with Eli, he was a really nice guy. That confused her. Why was he picking fights with Eli? She couldn't stay mad at him.

''I'm great, thanks for asking''. She knew tears were falling down her cheeks, she felt a shuttery sob come out of her. Both Alli and Jake jumped up and ran to her side. Alli took her arm and pulled her up.

''Come on Clare, you need to get out of here, seeing Eli is to stressful for you''. Alli already knew her so well, it was crazy that she knew Clare was upset about Eli. She put her arm around Clare and turned to Jake. ''Are you coming?'' She asked him and her nodded, they both supported her as they led her outside the building. They sat down on the grass outside and they both just talked to Clare.

''Clare, you don't need him, you have us okay?'' She nodded, her new friends were the best, she was so grateful for them. But she didn't know how to tell him this and how it had changed her feelings for Eli. ''You'll always have us''. She cried into Jake's chest, the same way she used to with Eli. ''seeing him with that new girl hurt, but when Kc asked me if I was OK...''

''I'm so confused, I don't know how to feel about him!'' Jake and Alli looked at one another over Clare's head. ''I think I love Eli, but I don't want to be around him, I don't have as strong feeling for Kc as I do for Eli, yet I want to be around Kc more, I want Kc more then Eli I don't know why''.

''Whats the matter? Big tough jock afraid to fight? ''. They heard the doors slam and looked up and saw Eli walking after Kc who was ignoring him. ''Come on Jock boy hit me!'' She felt her mouth drop open, all good thoughts about Eli fading, all this time, Eli had been the one starting the fights.

You lied to me". She yelled and Eli turned around to face her. "Kc never did any thing to you". She wiped her eyes and Eli started to explain but she cut him off, she didnt care about his excuses anymore. " Just save it Eli". With that she walked back over to her friends ignoring Eli, she gave Kc a loving smile.

"I'm done with him". She shook her head watch Eli yelling at Kc. " This time forever." The bell rang, and and Clare bid goodbye to her friends, and walked to English class. She sat down at her desk realizing Eli was still in her class. She sat down two rows away from from him. She doodled talking to Alli, until Adam sat down on her other side.

"Hi Clare". Clare clicked her pen and smiled at Adam. She'd heard, rumors about him, but She didn't care and Eli didn't seem to either, he was someone they both could've been friends with, without Drama.

" Hi Adam". She said, Adam was a nice boy, she could be his friend, just not be around him and Eli together. It was going to be hard to try to avoid Eli now that she and Adam were building a bridge between their friend groups.

"Do you wanna be my English partner?" Clare did not want to, she didn't want to get go close to Adam, then she'd have to be around Eli, but she liked Adam, she could do what she wanted. Who cared about Eli? She nodded, giving him a warm smile.

"I'd love that." She said as Adam dropped his books on the floor. "Oh, and Drew's having a party, do you guys wanna come so some of my friends are there?" Alli said yes right away, but had to hesitate. Eli would be there, she didn't want to put up with his crap to tonight. It was just to much of a circle, she couldn't make up with him again only to get in another fight, after kissing him and finding out she loved him, she was just to worried about loosing him again.

"I don't know Adam". She sighed looking at her desk, and clicking her pen again. " I just don't want to be around Eli".

"Don't worry Eli'll be to focused on Julia to bug you." That hurt that Eli would spend time with another girl, they'd always gone to party's together, but she'd have Alli instead. Adam smiled at her. "So?" She nodded giggling.

"I'll be there". She said forgetting Eli, she didn't need him to be happy, and Adam told her Kc and Jake would be there too along with Dave, so she'd have plenty of friends to hang out with, including Adam, and Kc and Drew were becoming friends too she would be in her element. " count on it".

"I better not hear anymore talking".Mrs Dawes said walking into the room. " Now let's talk about point of views in writing and the different kinds..."

Later at the Dot, Clare and Adam sat across from one another talking. " How's the popular life?" Clare knew she was only in with them because Kc was a jock and Jenna was a cheerleader on the power squad. She shook her head.

"No different then being normal, my friends are great, no Drama between us at all." She smiled at Adam. "I'm only in with them because Kcs in with them". She sipped at her drink. " Jake, my best friend isn't known as a popular kid, Fitz and Owen make fun of him for that, and nobody makes fun of me for talking to him, that's why my friends rock". Clare didn't even realized she'd called Jake her best friend.

How long have you and Jake been friends?" Clare realized they'd only been friends for a two month's but seemed like forever. She sound totally creepy if she said how long she'd really been friends with him.

''I've known him since I was in fifth grade and he was in sixth, we used to fight all the time, throw things at one another, he'd pick on me for no reason, Eli would push him off things. he'd tell me he'd beat me up although he never did''. She paused smiling about the past few weeks. ''Our parents have been dating for two years and we never saw one another again till a month and a half ago, then we just kind of forgot all that.''

''But Eli couldn't'' Adam guessed. ''And you chose Jake over him.'' Adam didn't sound judgmental, he was only guessing, Clare shook her head.

''That was only part of it, Eli and I had starting drifting apart before that, I wanted new friends he didn't he and I started fighting more and more, then I found out he likes me... that was the breaking point''. She shook her head leaving out the part about her kissing him and how she felt about it. ''I don't think we can be friends anymore, its to stressful going back and fourth being friends one day and not the next''. Adam nodded as if he understood.

''Sometimes people just grow apart.'' He said she didn't want to discuss this anymore, so she changed the subject.

"How bout you? Why did you transfer to Degrassi?" Adam looked up, he looked like he was about to pass out. "Sorry that's to personal..." She blushed and looked at her notebook.

"Bullying". Adam whispered looking upset. "We were afraid they were going to hurt me". Clare felt horrible, that was so wrong, he shouldn't have to leave school for that reason. She told him so and he smiled softy. " That's just how it is". Clare nodded and they both needed a subject flange so Clare took charge of the situation.

''So... about that English project.'' She said opening her notebook. They began to talk about the project and Clare again, forgot All about Eli, she was able to do that so easy now, and it hurt, but it was also refreshing. They worked for an hour, until Adam got a call from his brother who needed his help at home, rolling his eyes he said goodbye to her. She sat there alone until Jenna and Alli came in and sat down with her.

''So''. Alli said sitting down next to Clare and across from Jenna. ''How was the kiss?'' Clare felt confused and gave Alli look that told her she had no clue what she was talking about. The kiss with Eli... Duh''. Ice ran over her body, who had told them?

"Who told you?" She asked her heart beating, she stood up and began pacing back and forth. "It was nothing it was a mistake, I shouldn't have kissed back".

" We heard Julia telling Imogen what a bitch you were for kissing Eli then running off."Clare huffed, she'd only seen that girl once and she didn't like her. What's it to her what went on between her and Eli? And a month after it happened to!

"What's it to her?! Eli's not the only one who's been hurt here!"Why was Eli blabbing about it anyway? Could they have no secerets anymore? "I have too." Why was he being so selfish? He had been hurt Clare knew that, but why make her look bad to his friends? "Why is he making himself the only victim?"

"He's hurt and its making him spiteful Clare". Jenna said rubbing her back. " He's trying to make you feel how he is."

"Its not fair!" She cried feeling like she was going to cry again, her feelings were all over the place loving Eli, hating him like she did now, loving Kc but not at much as Eli, but still wanting to spend more time with Kc. "I just want things to go back to normal again".

" Come on Clare, let's go talk to Julia". she nodded across the room where Julia was sitting sipping a smoothie watching her shaking n her head and glaring at her. Alli dragged her over to where Julia was sitting. Alli crossed her arms at the girl glaring Clare smiled a little Alli was a great friend and she was glad she'd opened up to her "If you have a problem, with Clare, you'll tell her and not spread rumors". Julia, sighed standing up.

"I only did it because Eli told me. You really hurt him Clare". Clare crossed her arms glaring At Julia. ''Eli was crying when he told me about the kiss.'' Clare felt horrible and then mad, he'd made her cry tons of times too.

"Do you have any clue what hew been doing to ME?!" Julia sighed shaking her head.

''You can't blame him for how he feels Clare''. She said.

''I KNOW, but he should learn to take no for an answer!'' She cried tears stinging her eyes. ''I didn't want romance to come between us, look what its done to us! I don't want to date Eli!''

"If you won't love Eli, I will". Clare wanted to slap her but instead just yelled. "You don't deserve Him!" How dare she? She didn't deserve Eli? Did he deserve her? They didn't deserve one another. But she didn't want Julia to have her hands all over Eli. "You know it, I can tell by you're face.'' Clare wanted to be calm about this.

"I love him and I always will, just not in that way, do me a favor and don't hurt him." She spun on her feet and walked away with Jenna and Alli. She watched Julia pick up her purse and walk out, probably. To see HER Eli, but Eli was Julia's now, Not Clare's. She wouldn't hurt Eli, clare wouldn't let it happen, no matter how much she hated Eli now and that was a lot.

Later on Clare and Jake where sitting in Jake's room she was sitting on the floor and Jake was holding her in his arms. Again she felt better knowing That Jake wasn't in love with her.

It'll all be okay Clare". He told her and she smacked him and he smacked her back.

"That's what everyone says." He pinned her too the wall. She screamed with laughter as he began to tickle her.

"You're so ungrateful!" Clare tried to wiggle out of his arms but he was to strong for her to do so.

''LET ME GO!'' she yelled at the top of her lungs. Jake did but he punched her lightly on the arm.

''No really, everything's going to be OK''. She put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her, he was her best friend now, she couldn't think of him as anything else.

''Jake?'' She said softly and he looked her in the eyes seriously.

''yeah?''

''Your my best friend''. She said and he smiled at her and kissed her head the way Eli used to, she missed Eli and she felt a pang to her chest but it went away really fast.

''Your mine to'' She smiled to herself, this WOULD be OK they were already Ok for her and Eli they would never have to speak to one another again, and that was the way Clare liked it, because she didn't like Eli at all anymore. ''And one day, you'll be my sister... I hope.'' Clare laughed she was hoping that too, she would finally have a sibling that cared about her. Darcy entered the room.

''You're with your family for once huh?'' Clare snarled as Darcy sat across from her Darcy just ignored that and gave Clare the most fake smile she'd ever seen.

''Clare, Mom and Jake are moving in together as you know''. Jake and Clare glanced at on another she had no clue about this. ''So, I will be moving out to make more space''. How did Darcy plan to do this? She was seventeen, and and in high school. She was too young to live all by herself.

''Darcy, you're seventeen, how are you going to do that?'' Clare asked giving her sister a hostile look and Jake hugged her tighter.

''I'm going to Kenya to do mission work''. All that dropped on Clare like a bomb, she was loosing her sister just like that? ''I won't be finishing high school. She felt like crying but she didn't She said the only thing she could say without breaking down.

''Ok'' With that Darcy left and Clare began to cry as Jake hugged her, why was everything changing so much so fast? Well, now she had Jake and he would be her brother soon then she wouldn't need Eli Or her sister. ''Lets go to the party, I need to get away''. She said wiping her eyes and Jake nodded and together they went to ask her sister to drive her.

In the care Darcy lectured her about going to the party when she'd only just met Adam, Clare and Jake weren't listening, she'd known him since middle school she'd never been his friend but he wasn't a stranger. Her and Jake weren't listening to her at all, they were texting one another.

When her sister pulled up to the house Clare got out and left with out a word to her sister. Alli and Jake, Kc met her at the door and she threw herself into his arms. He hugged her back and they stayed like this for a longtime. ''I'm so sorry Kc, why didn't you tell me Eli was the one starting all the fights?'' Truthfully she would have yelled at him thinking he was lying, but in the end she would have been on his side, becuase knowing Eli he'd prove Kc right, and she shoulds have geussed because Eli was really possessive of her back then.

''I wasn't going to tattle Clare, you wouldn't have believed me any way.'' It was true she wouldn't have, she saw Eli as this perfect guy back then, but now she knew who he really was, and she used to be like that to but she wasn't anymore.

''That doesn't matter KC I do now''. She hugged him again and then they pulled apart and began to kiss, that was when her friends left them alone to go talk to Adam. KC sat down on a nearby couch and Clare sat next to him, nhe was playing with his hands anf blushing and that made Clare nervous. Was he dumping her? ''Clare, I...'' she slid away from him a little bit.

''Are breaking up with me?!'' Kc's eyes widened and he hugged her close to him.

''Then what?'' He pecked her on the lips again.'' Never in my life''.

''Then what is it KC?'' She asked putting her head on his shoulder, maybe she would tell him why he never wanted her at his house.

''I'm in love with you''. Her heart raced and she smiled like crazy at him, she felt the same way, all thoughts of Eli faded and she kissed him for a long time until they broke apart.

''I love you too''.

Eli was standing behind them with Julia and Imogen, Adam was off with Jake and his niner friends along with some kids from their class. They had wanted them to come hang out with them too. Hanging out with Jake meant hanging out with Clare, and that wasn't happening. How could Clare love him? The'd known one another for two month's that was it, they didn't know one another well enough to be in love. No one had known Clare longer then him. He had more of a right to love her then anyone.

''Eli?'' Julia shouted over the music, when he didn't respond she hit him on the head, he jumped and looked over at her forgetting about Clare and Kc and walked closer to Julia. ''Do you want to go Dance?'' She nodded towards Imogen who was now with Clare and Jake and their big group of Tenners and Niner friends so her AND Jake's friends. Her rolled his eyes and shook his head.

''Not with all THEM just you and me?'' He smiled and She took his head and together they began to dance and Eli was taken into a different world with Julia's smile, if only she had Clare eyes, then he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. ''You're beautiful you know that?'' He looked over and noticed Clare looking his way and she didn't look Happy, in fact she looked like she'd been crying. He was worried about her but turned back to Julia. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him right there on the spot. He kissed back and he forgot about everything she was like him, they were the same, unlike him and Clare. ''I love you''. he yelled and she smiled and kissed back.

''I love you too''. They kissed more and Eli knew they'd said that way too soon, but maybe if he was in love with Julia, Clare would realize she loved Eli and want him back.

* * *

The next day at School Eli walked to Class with Imogen and Julia and Adam, and Clare and Alli and Jake and Kc. Jake and Clare were Joking around together as Kc and Clare held two were the people that held their group together and they were best friends. Eli missed when he had been her best friend, Jake hung out with Clare's friends and Clare hung out with Jake's friends. They were never apart. Eli and Clare were as far apart as possible and ignoring one another.

''I'm sorry to hear about Darcy Clare.'' Alli said out of the blue, and Eli's head snapped up, what happened with Darcy? Was that why Clare had looked so upset last night?

''It's OK, I have Jake now, and you guys''. They stopped outside the English class room, Eli, Clare, Adam and Julia all said goodbye to they're friends, and went and sat down together.

''Today, i'll be a giving you all groups to study together this year, some of you have already paired up, and that's fine but i'll be changing you all up.'' Clare and Adam shrugged at one another, with here luck, she'd end up with Eli. ''First off, Clare and Julia''. Both girls mouths dropped open great just fabulous. ''And Eli''. Clare glanced over at Eli and Glared, this would be fun. ''So i'll give you three time to talk after Class, I know some of you don't get along, so you will learn to sort out you're problems.'' They all huffed at the same time and glared at one another. After Class Julia, and Eli met Clare at the door. ''Do you want to go to the Dot to talk?'' Eli asked looking at his feet.

''Sure'' Clare said turning to walk away but Eli grabbed her hand.

''Eli.'' She pulled her hand away. ''Don't''. She didn't want to do this, it had bee month's since they'd spoken and she didn't want to get hurt by him again or to see him get hurt by her. He should live his life and she should live hers, this was not in the plan. I told you, you and I can't be friends anymore.'' But she stayed put because he clearly wanted to sat something.

''Clare... Julia and me are dating.'' She felt tears sting her eyes, and this moment she didn't think one bit about KC her Eli had a new girl in his life, all the sudden she wanted to be in Julia's place. ''I just thought you should know.'' She gave him a cold look.

''How nice for both of you, lets go''. She snapped and Eli looked Julia's way and shrugged and they locked arms and walked side by side. ''Kc and I have a date I don't have much time.''

''Yeah well, I don't have much time either''. He snapped and Julia stopped them both from walking and made them both face her.

''Can you two get along for the sake of all our sanity?'' She snapped looking Clare's way like Clare was alone in being bitchy. ''Like for real, you used to be best friends''.

''We USED to be, we aren't anymore''. Eli glared at Clare. ''She's not worth our time.'' Clare stepped back, that hurt but she only glared back and turned away from both of them and began to walk. ''Shes a bitch now''.

''ELI!'' Julia cried sounding surprisingly mad. ''That wasn't called for''. She began to walk ahead of him and Eli grumbled and walked behind them.

At the Dot they all sat down together at a table and looked at one another, Clare and Eli and Julia all felt hostile towards one another now that Julia and Eli were fighting. Eli spoke out of the blue for no reason. ''Julia and I had sex last night.'' Clare and Julia's mouths dropped open and Eli smirked at Clare and Julia stood up.

''Why are you being such a ass today?'' She yelled at Eli smacking him on the head with that she stormed off leaving Eli and Clare alone.

''What the hell was that?'' Clare snapped getting up to follow Julia. ''If you're trying to make me jealous Eli its not working.'' She took her purse and walked after Julia. It wasn't true, but again he couldn't know that he couldn't know that she hated Julia because of him.

''Clare?'' it was her sister, Darcy sat her down at a table. ''Whats up?'' She looked at Darcy who seem genuinely worried. But she couldn't tell Darcy her and Darcy couldn't talk about this. So Clare shook her head and glanced over at Eli. ''Eli?'' Clare nodded and Darcy shook her head and looked at him too.

''You love him''. How did she know? How could she? Darcy wasn't around enough to know she wouldn't know she barely knew who Clare's Friends were. ''I know it''.

''It doesn't matter, he has Julia and I have Kc it won't work, it wasn't meant to work.''

''Do you love KC Clare?'' She sighed and looked over at Eli. He'd been there through Everything, her birth, her first birthday, every birthday till now, her first day of school, her parents, every time she was sick, when Jake was bullying her, he was her first kiss, her first friend and despite everything that happened this year, she still loved him, She could never feel for Kc what she did for Eli, if she had to pick anyone over Eli, it wouldn't happen as long as Eli was on this earth.

But, Kc had been her first friend besides Eli, he was the first guy to tell her she was pretty, the first guy she want on a date with, her first real kiss and the one she called if Jake wasn't there to help her. He cared about her and she cared about him. When she thought about this she smiled at Darcy there was no mistake. She did love him, she might love Eli more but she loved Kc too. ''I do''.

''As much as Eli?'' Clare shook her head.

''I'll always love Eli more then anyone in the world, but now I just can't put up with his bull shit anymore. he needs to grow up Darcy''. Darcy took Clare hands and nodded.

''You're right, boys mature slower then girls, he'll get there, then you two can be friends, because I know you two won't hate one another forever, you have too much of a bond even though you've been though a lot, try to be friends?'' Clare nodded, it would be worth it, she distance herself, but slowly and then she'd see where it went from there.

''I love you Darcy.'' She said reaching over and hugging her sister tightly. ''I wish you wouldn't go.'' She knew Darcy had been raped and she wanted to get away and she didn't feel like she fit in to the family anymore but Clare wished she could go with her and get away.

''I have to kid, I came to say goodbye''. Clare fought back tears and both girls jumped up and hugged and Clare sobbed into her sisters arms. ''Be good OK? You have Jake and I know how close you two are, it'll be just fine you won't miss me one bit''. Clare shook her head.

''Don't say that, I will mom will, Daddy will and Peter will''. Darcy wiped her tears. ''We all will.'' And hugged Clare one last time.

''Bye Clare''. She watched her sister leave then she sat down on the table and cried her eyes out she was cry so hard when she felt someone pull her up and hug her she didn't care who it was or why they were hugged her she cried into his arms and when she looked up at the face she wanted to back away but couldn't.

''Lets get you home''. Eli said softly pulling her closer to him and she let him hold her because being held by Eli made her feel better and whole again. ''I don't want to walking home alone like this.'' She nodded and he walked her home holding her in his arms and she felt better then she had in weeks and it was all because of Eli. When they reached the house, Clare turned to him with a smile.

''Thanks Eli, you always know how to help me''. He smiled a small smile and nodded.

''It was nothing, you're my_'' he kicked the ground and looked at her.

''English partner''. Clare's heart broke a little but she just nodded giving him a smile back. ''I should get home, See you around?''

''Guess you will''. She said opening the door with a smile on her face Eli smiled back, they were getting there, maybe they'd go all the way soon and she'd love that.

''Get you're own line you dork''. He smiled his old smile the one he used to give only her and she rolled her eyes like she used to it felt like old times.

''Shut up dweeb''. He rolled his eyes and with that began to walk home, she wanted so badly to follow him and tell him she loved him.

But she didn't.


	10. Chapter 9

**Another update! I've got my laptop back, so that means more updates!**

It was now January, and Eli and Clare were on good terms, Jake and his Dad had moved in, and her and Jake were closer then ever. Her and Julia were even closer then before, they had gone on several double dates. Kc and Eli were on Better terms too. Right now Eli and Clare were in Clare's room alone. Doing homework it wasn't like the old days, they didn't joke around as much, but they were OK and liked spending time together. It was still really awkward and quiet when they were together alone, but things were getting better.

Kc and Jenna had become study partners along with Alli, and Clare didn't like it. Kc wasn't a fan of Eli and Clare studying together either, so they were OK for now. "Julia and I had another fight, her step mom know kicked her out again and she's been staying with Imogen, and I told her she could stay with me, but she won't."

''Eli, she probably just wants a female to stay with, its not about you". She had been talking to Julia when they'd been studying at the school library at lunch alone because Eli had gotten into a fight Fitz. She was also pissed at Eli for fighting. She was always pissed at Eli, or Eli was pissed at her it was never ending.

"But I'm her boyfriend!" He pointed out sounding like he'd been told this a million times by Julia and always given been given this answer. "I'm just worried she doesn't love me". Clare didn't get this comment at all, not one little bit. But she didn't ask him what he was talking about.

" Eli, even if she doesn't you have lots of people, you have...". She wanted to tell Eli he had her, because he did, but she couldn't say it. Could she say that? It wasn't for sure they'd be best friends again, but she still loved him, she always would. "You have me, you do know that right?"He looked surprised, but he nodded at her.

"I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore." She shook her head, he'd been really fair, and he'd hugged her a lot since that night in November she felt his romantic feeling fading and it relieved her and hurt her at the same time, she knew he was really trying now. "I mean, I miss you Clare, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable". She didn't feel uncomfortable around Eli anymore around him, she only felt the love she had for him, the less the friendship love.

" I don't feel uncomfortable around you". He smiled at her, and she smiled back at him. ''I never did, I was only worried about our friendship, so I pushed you away, I still care about you Eli''. She had to stop saying she loved him, they were playing with one another's feelings and it wasn't fair to either of them.

''I'm glad, because it hurt that you didn't like being alone with me''. He looked own at the floor, and Clare put her hand on his shoulder, she had hurt him. She didn't want to hurt him, but he'd hurt her. ''I know I hurt you, and i'm sorry''.

''Eli, It's OK, we hurt one another''. He smiled at her sadly and she hugged him closer.

''I know, promise me, we'll never fight again''. She nodded, she'd sorted out her feelings for Eli and he was over her, they were even and could be friends again.

''I promise, this time i'll keep it''. He laughed and she laughed to.

''And I promise not to be so clingy''. She giggled and felt happier then she had in month's and it was all because of Eli. She let him hold her, and they embraced the moment and Clare felt like grabbing him and kissing him all over, he smiled down at her and she lost all of her ability to speak. She loved him, she had to say it, it would eat her up if she didn't; who cared if she didn't feel the same way, she had to tell him, maybe it would work out.

''Eli?'' She asked pushing away from him a little, he looked down at her, he looked a little worried but let her speak. ''I_'' just at that moment, his phone rang. He gave her a apologetic look. She has only shrugged, probably Julia, to kill the moment. She felt bitter at Julia she and Eli were having a moment and now it was over she was about to spill her feeling to him, and now she'd never get the nerve. But she let him keep holding her.

"Hello? Jules, I'm sorry, OK I was kidding when I said_". Clare rolled her eyes Eli's sense of humor, upset Julia all the time, Eli was always in trouble with Julia. " Julia, I'm sorry look, you don't get me, when I'm upset I loose my cool, I didn't mean to hit Fitz I wasn't thinking." He slammed down his phone. She really didn't think Julia was worth Elis time. He looked mad and upset she was hurting because Eli was hurting.

"Are you OK?" She asked him scooting closer to him, he smiled at her and squeezed her hand gratefully. He shrugged.

"I'm tired of drama Clare". Clare promised herself there would be no more drama between her and Eli. They were friends again, not best friends, but friends. She was partly to blame for this, she should say she was sorry.

" Sorry". She said putting her head on his shoulder, he hugged her close, and Clare felt her chest drop to her feet. She knew at that moment when she'd fallen in love with Eli.

_They were on the school play ground, Eli and Clare were playing on the swings when Jake stantered up to them. Clare stopped swinging and Got up to leave, Eli at her heels. "Clare". Jake said walking up to Clare and Eli. Clare's breath caught in her throat, Eli put his arm around Clare. She was really afraid for Jake, he had been mean to her for no reason all year. They walked her away from Jake, Eli and Clare were always together, and that didn't change now that they were older._

_" Just keep walking Clare". Eli muttered as they kept walking. That was much easier then it looked, she always let Jake get to her. "Don't let him get to you". She did as Eli said, and he kept his arm around her. Eli was going into grade six soon, and Clare was moving to a catholic school in September, today was the last day at the same school. She would miss Eli, but not Jake. She hoped to never see that ball of scum again in her life. He was mean, and nasty and annoying. She felt the tears coming out of her eyes._

_" I'm going to miss you Eli". The ten year old said . He rolled his eyes and hugged her close, he always made fun of how easy she cried, and got upset. But this time he didn't run his mouth, he just kept hugging her. ''I don't want to go to Catholic school without you!'' Eli's parents would never make him go to private school. ''What if we aren't best friends by the time we get to high school?'' They were standing in the middle of the playground._

_"Clare, we'll always be best friends, and I love you". Those worlds were words they both meant when they said it, they both had a crush on one another, but would never show it. This was something that would later destroy the friendship they had, Eli had a massive crush on Clare, and Clare only had a little crush on Eli, but couldn't put her finger on what she was feeling. This was something they would both forget. Until highschool that was._

_" I love you too Eli". She hugged him and he hugged her. Both of they're hearts beating a mile a second. "I'll always love you too". Jake appeared. He knew how to ruin the moments they shared, it was so annoying to both of them._

_" No you won't , nobody stays friends forever." He said cockily "You two won't ". Clare and Eli rolled they're eyes and ignored Jake, she kept holding onto him, she didn't want to loose him, he was her soulmate, her other half. They didn't even know what this meant but they were so sure they were. She was so scared he'd forget her when he made other friends._

_" Don't forget about me". She sobbed. This was her biggest fear, and it hurt her every day. "Please Eli". She loved him, so much, his green eyes his smile, the one he gave only her, he gave nobody else this smile, he barely smiled at all, but he did to her._

_" Never in my life Clare I swear to god". Little did he know, Clare was madly in love with him, something she'd deny for the next six years and something she didn't know herself, and she didn't know how much Eli loved her back. "Promise me in return, please?" Clare tackled him with a hug, almost knocking him over and making him laugh._

_"Of course". _

_" You rock Clare ". He said and he pulled her toward the jungle gym. " Come on, let's go play ". They ran up to the jungle gym together, both of them were happy as can be now that they'd made these promises to one another. Clare was afraid to go to the top so she stopped suddenly. Eli read her mind, like he always did._

_" Clare, do you trust me?" Eli asked holding her hand, as he pulled her gently towards him. She nodded, why would he even ask? She trusted him more then anyone in the world. "Like really trust me? With you're life?" She'd die for Eli, and she trusted him to protect her. She let him help her crawl to the top of the jungle gym. _

_"Yes". She said nodding her head. " What about you?" She had kept Eli from killing himself her whole life, he'd tried so many stupid things in his life and she'd always stopped him._

_"You already have made sure I don't die". He said getting ready to jump from the top of the jungle gym her heart lurched and she crawled forward, towards him._

_" Eli no!" She yelped as he jumped off the jungle gym and on to the cement. He turned over and yelped._

_"My arm". Clare rolled her eyes as the eleven year old yowled in pain, this was the first time he'd hurt himself with one of his stunts, he kind of deserved it. Dispite the fact, she jumped down and knelt beside Eli._

_" I told you not to jump stupid ". She accused._

_Your worlds of sympathy are touching". He rasped . She rolled her eyes and stood up, she would have to go tell someone he was hurt._

_Your're such a baby, I'll go get a teacher." She said. She ran towards the teacher on the other side of the playground. "Stay here"._

_" Like I have any other choice ". _

_" Sassy". She put her hands on her hips.__  
_

_"Meanie". She ran to the teacher as Eli lay on the ground in pain._

_" Mrs smith, Eli jumped off the jungle gym again". The lady huffed and stormed towards Eli who was still laying on the ground._

_"What are you his wife?" Jake said rolling his eyes at Clare. Clare almost thought Jake was Jealous of Her and Eli's friendship._

_"No I'm his best friend". She crossed her arm's , and he shoved her and smiled at her, she smiled back a little. " Are you Jealous? " He narrowed his eyes at her but kept that little smile._

_"Maybe". She knew it, she'd always knew he needed a friend. She wanted to kiss him, like her and Eli had, she didn't know why but she did._

_" Then kiss me, I dare you". He blushed and shook his head._

_"No way!"_

_"Chicken!"_

_"I am not!" He said hotly._

_"Then kiss me weasel!" She punched him and he yelped, and she smirked, she could hit hard. That was when she was mad at someone. "Prove you're not chicken." He leaned in to kiss her and she thought of Eli she couldn't let Jake kiss her! Eli had kissed her, only Eli could kiss her. She bolted towards the door and left Jake standing there He was yelling at her but she ignored him and walked into the nurses office where Eli was sitting on a chair, she sat down next to her. ''Are you OK?''_

_''Oh fabulous''. He smiled at her and she got lost in his eyes she loved his eyes. But then he turned to her and nodded slightly and let her kiss his cheek._

_''Now that you're here''._

_Her smile had never been bigger. _

''Its not you're fault,'' he laughed and he squeezed her tight and she giggled he pulled her over and started to tickle her and she screamed and he laughed. There , there was the way they used to play around, the way she did with Jake now, it felt strange doing it with Eli now. Eli let her go and his tone grew serious. ''I'ts Julia's she doesn't get my sense of humor like you do''.

''That's not her fault''. Clare pointed out as he released her from his grip. ''She just doesn't get you''. Nobody got Eli like she did, and no one ever would, thats why he belonged with her.

'' I wish she did, I need a girl to get me like you get me''. Clare looked up at him, she wanted to tell him, that he needed her, just her and no one else, no one understood her Eli like her.''But that's a rare thing, maybe i'll find someone like KC, someone who gets me like Kc gets you''. She looked at her feet, Kc did get her, even better then Eli, that's why she loved Kc.

''I'm sure you will''. She said, giving him a fake smile, he used to know when her smiles were fake but he never did anymore, she hated he couldn't read her like Jake did. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. ''I promise''. He could always choose her but he was over her, it wasn't fair it just wasn't, why hadn't she acted on her feelings when she had the chance?

''I love you Clare''. he said, Clare sighed she hated those worlds now, they had no meaning to them anymore, Eli didn't know how he felt about Clare anymore, he was playing with her mind. There was a knock at the door and Jake appeared at the door, both of them looked up and he sat down next to Clare and put an arm around her, he could sense her heart break, he could read her like no one else and she liked it, there was no friendship like they had. Not even her and Eli's.

''Kc's here''. Eli's face changed and he began to color his nails black with a sharpie. She felt bad so she squeezed his hand giving him a warm smile. Kc appeared at her door and Eli got up and walked to the door.

''I better leave you two love birds alone, I need to go grovel to my girlfriend''. Clare and Kc laughed and he smiled at her, that smile, the smiled she used to give only her, she'd missed it so much. He went to kiss Clare's cheek but didn't, he only smiled at her again the left. She waited till Eli left, the she stood up and kissed Kc on the lips and Jake stood up and walked out, shutting the door behind him, this made Clare feel nervous, she didn't like this situation. She wanted to be out in the open, where she wouldn't do something she'd later regret. However, she was strong enough to say no.

''I've missed you.'' Kc said, and he put his arms around her and began to make out with her, dispite her uneasy feeling she kissed back. ''I love you so much Clare''. They fell onto the bed. She began to feel even more uneasy, she was only fourteen years old and she'd made a promise to be a virgin till Marriage, however she would be fifteen in two month's. But she was still to young for sex. ''Can you show me you love me back?'' She stood up backing into the door.

''Kc, I'm not ready''. She was sorry, but she shouldn't be it wasn't her fault he wanted sex, and she didn't. ''I'm only fourteen''.

''Well so am I''. He stood up and began to kiss her again. ''Come on Clare''. He tugged at her shirt, and Clare began to panic, she wasn't ready for this. She thought he'd respect this. ''Please?'' She pushed him off her, she was a little bit afraid of him now, but she shouldn't be he was her boyfriend, all the sudden, she wanted Eli.

''No!'' She said backing up and Kc looked annoyed. ''Kc I already said no!'' She was almost shouting now she'd never seen this side of Kc, and it scared her . ''No means no''. She looked at him sternly and Kc's face changed to understanding.

''Fine''. He kissed her cheek, and she felt better. ''I get it, I love you Clare, and I'll wait for you''. She was relived, he did get it he was okay with it. But she wondered, why he'd given in so easy. ''But we will have sex? When you're ready?'' Clare wished he would drop it, but she shrugged.

''Kc, i'm saving myself till marriage.'' Kc's face changed to anger,a nd she knew they were about to breakup and she already began to cry, she wished she could be strong but she couldn't.

''Why? Clare you love me, don't you?'' She didn't know anymore, she'd never seen this side of him and it was scaring her. ''Don't you?'' She felt tears in her eyes and she nodded, she loved him, or maybe she just liked him. She didn't know.

''I do''.

''Why don't you want to have sex then?'' Clare had already told him but she didn't want to fight so she just answered him with the same answer, but it came out in a angry tone.

''I'm not ready!'' She shouted in his face. She didn't care about how he felt anymore, he was being a total ass to her and she didn't want to put up with it, if this was how it was going to be. ''Kc come on! I told you twice''. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, she began to cry harder, but she was mad to, mad about this fight and mad that he and Jenna were so close now, she knew they'd probably hooked up.

''Fine Clare, I already made out with Jenna anyway''. That hit Clare like a ton of bricks. How could he? She knew it, she did but she didn't want to believe it. Now it was true to her, he'd cheated on her, she was mad at him for using her, and she felt the redness in her face and she turned around and faced the wall.

''Screw you''. She said and he glared at her, and left her room slamming the door, behind him leaving her in tears. She was sobbing so loudly that Jake came into the room, and hugged her and tried to talk to her, make her feel better about it. ''I was so stupid, I thought he loved me''. She said between sobs. ''But he didn't, he was using me!'' He sat her down on the be and sat across from her.

''Its okay Clare, you don't need him. He's just a horny dick, you are worth so much more then him''. He let her cry into his shoulder.''You deserve to be loved, and you will be loved, just not by Kc''. The door opened and they didn't looked up, they were to wrapped up in Clare's tears. ''Just wait, you deserve someone better.''

''What if it never happens?'' Jake shook his head and kissed her forehead not knowing they were being watched. ''What if no one ever falls in love with me again, all I do is screw up Jake''.

''Then you have your big brother''. She smiled at him through her tears.

''Thanks''.

''Anytime, you do have me Clare, you're my best friend''. He wiped a tear from her eye and then someone spoke.

''You have me too Clare, just like you said I have you, we have each other''. This was the first time the two of them had worked together, but both of them cared about Clare and both of them hated to see her upset like this. They made eye contact and Jake nodded, he knew only Eli and him could make Clare feel better. All the school yard fights had been forgotten for now. She voiced what was on her mind.

''I thought you went to see Julia''. She managed to say, Julia was his girlfriend she came before Clare in his life, and she always would and that hurt Clare even more. he saw this and hugged her as well as Jake.

''I knew something was wrong, I didn't make it to her house I came back here''. She managed a smile, she still came over Julia in Eli's life and this time she was happy about it. ''What happened?''

''He wanted sex, and I didn't''. Eli's tone darkened.

''Did he hurt you?'' She shook her head, Jake looked down at Clare at this question, he'd never thought to ask this.

''He stopped when I told him too.'' They both let out a sigh of relief and hugged her tighter. ''He got mad at me''. She choked out another sob and they only hugged her tighter. ''I can't believe he got mad at me Eli''. Eli's phone rang but he ignored it and kept hugging her. But the phone didn't stop ringing and Clare felt Eli's annoyance, and anger at whoever was calling but she felt for Julia, Eli was with Clare and not her. ''Get the phone, it might be Julia''. He nodded still holding her with one arm he picked up the phone.

''Hello?''

''Julia?'' He stood up and began to pace back and forth, Eli did this when he was at his snapping point. ''Damn it Julia, I'm sorry OK?''. He kept pacing back and forth. ''No, I don't need to see a therapist.'' Clare began to wonder what had been happening with Eli lately. ''I was stressed OK?, Stop micromanaging me!''. She stood up and squeezed Eli hand and he loosened his intensity majorly.

''Eli, you need to calm down''. She said carefully wrapping her arm around him, he was shaking all over. He put his arm around her and they held one another for a long time and he smiled at her.

''We know how to help one another''. He laughed and she did too. ''I missed this''. He said. His phone rang and he picked it up and and Eli was smiling like crazy, it was Julia, Clare watched him. ''Everything will be OK''. he told her and she held him she knew why he was her best friend now. ''I promise you Clare''.

''Thanks Jake''. Was he talking about Kc? Or Eli, he was talking about Eli he knew how she felt about Eli, he'd been the first one she'd told about her mixed feelings for Eli. She began to listen to the conversation making her even more upset.

''I love you babe, promise me we'll never fight again''. Clare rolled her eyes, like that would happen all they did was argue with one another. He'd said this to her! Was she not more special then Julia?''I love you''. Great he and Julia were good, but her and Kc had broken up and this left her and Kc in awkward place having the same friends. He hung up his phone and Clare gave Eli a fake supportive smile.

''You two good?'' He nodded and gave her another hug. ''Great''. She didn't mean it of course but she had to say this even if her and Eli weren't best friends anymore, they might be friends but he was closer to Imogen now, he was likely to care more about her opinion then Clare's.

"Are we good?" He asked giving her a hopeful smile. "Like friends good, not best friends of course, but good?'' Jake felt Clare's upset and hugged her tighter then ever, squeezing her hand.

''We're good''. She promised and she tossed Eli a shirt she still had of his. ''Sleep over?'' She asked and he grinned and smiled at them both, Jake smiled at Eli, hopefully making a truce between them.

''Sounds good''.

''Good''. Clare felt awkward but she was glad she and Eli were starting over. Even if seeing him with Julia killed her. Jake hit Clare over the head with a pillow and wrestled her to the floor and Clare screamed in shock, this always happened why did they always scare her? ''Eli!'' He looked down at her and she was smiling at him. ''Save me!'' Eli gave her smug smirk and so did Jake.

''UGH Could you two be more smug?!''

''Absolutely!'' Eli said tickling her and Jake poked her.

''Of course I could''. Eli and Jake smiled at one another, Clare looked only at Eli, his eyes, oh God those eyes, she hoped that Julia realized what she had when she looked into those eyes. How lucky she was to have Eli, she'd do anything to have Eli, lately he was the reason she woke up in t he morning. She realized they were still on her at that moment.

''GET OFF ME!'' She yelled and Jake laughed.

''I knew she was going to Yell Eli didn't I say it? I can read her like a book''. Eli gave him a huffy look, but then smiled and lightly punched Jake in the arm.

''We both can, we ARE her best friends!'' he said and Clare had never been so happy, she had then both as her best friend, she never thought this would happen, she'd wanted it for so long and now she did. Eli's eyes met Clare's nervously and she only smiled and smacked them both.

''Unfortunately so''. She smacked both of them on the head. ''I'm not prepared for this you guys''. She wasn't she wasn't expecting both of them coming together to both support her but she was glad it was happening. ''Not at all''. They all shared a smile.

''It doesn't matter, you'll be to busy with all you're cool friends too care about us''. Jake said it in a fake bitter voice, but Eli was looking at the ground, she rubbed his shoulder and rolled her eyes at Jake he was upsetting Eli and she didn't like it.

''That is not true, look at me!'' Clare pointed to herself, she was anything but pretty with her long stringy hair and glasses. ''I was only remotely popular because of Kc, all that is going to go majorly down, now that we aren't together''. Eli and Jake shook their heads.

''Clare first of all your gorgeous, second of all who cares? You have us and Alli.'' Clare felt better these amazing boys made her feel so much better.

''You guys are right, now lets go to bed''.

''Its seven thirty!'' They both said at the same time.

''Its a school night''. She pointed out.

''You are such a geek!'' Eli said exasperated with her.

''And you are a dweeb''. She turned around and smacked him, then she looked into his eyes and wanted to kiss him, but she wouldn't, or couldn't but she flew into his arms and hugged him with all her might he just held her for what felt like forever. Jake smiled at Clare over Eli's shoulder. She wished she'd accepted him when she could. ''I still love you Eli''. She said it silently he didn't hear her, part of her wished he did, but the other was glad he didn't.

* * *

The next day at school Clare and Alli walked to class together. ''I'm so sorry Clare, I didn't know Kc was such ass, he seemed so nice''. Clare laughed bitterly she was so sure he wasn't in it for the sex till last night she was so stupid.

''It's fine, its better we find out now, so we don't fall for people like him anymore, I can't trust any boys at all.'' She huffed and hugged her books closer to her chest, Eli and Jake, she could only trust Eli and Jake. ''Well, I can trust two''.

''Maybe you and Eli are meant to be, you love him don't you?'' She shut her eyes thinking of Eli, his green eyes, his smile everything about him, and he didn't love her she wanted him to love her.

''I do, and I trust him but he doesn't love me back''. She looked across the hall and Eli and Julia were locked in a kiss, they were holding onto one another tears stung her eyes. ''Excuse me''. She took off down the hall to the bathroom. Eli and Julia looked up and Eli looked uneasy but Julia pulled him back into the kiss and Alli smacked Eli on the head and then followed Clare to the girls bathroom.

''Clare!'' Clare slammed the door to the stall and Alli leaned against it trying to talk to her. ''Just tell him how you feel, then he'll know... and you can move on with your lives''.

''I can't, Alli if I do it could ruin our friendship we've already made up and I don't want to ruin it.'' Alli sighed and shook her head.

''Come on Clare we have Class, Eli and Julia'll be fighting by the end of today anyway''. Clare laughed in despite of herself, when her and Alli walked out Eli and Julia were yelling at each other.

''What the hell is wrong with with you today Julia? Clare and I are only doing the project alone together, because you refuse to help!'' Clare rolled her eyes, Julia's grandmother was dying Eli was being a little harsh ok a lot harsh.

''I'M SORRY IF MY GRANDMA IS DYING''. Everyone turned to looked rolled they're eyes and went back to what they were doing. ''All i'm saying is I wish you wouldn't spend the night at her house''. Eli threw his hands in the air.

''JAKE WAS WITH US! AND WE SLEPT IN THE LIVING ROOM!'' Imogen and Adam walked by and snatched Eli away from Julia, pulling him towards Clare and Alli.

''Eli take a breather, and lets all go to class''. He said to Clare and Alli. Clare hung back with Eli as Everyone else left them alone.

''Do you wanna skip and go to the Dot before we get caught?'' Eli smiled and hooked his arm through Clare's and together they walked out of the school, this is the first time they'd been alone since the last fight, and both of them were OK with it. ''So whats up now?'' She asked as they walked down the road.

''As if you don't know, the whole school does now, are fights are so public.'' Clare stopped walking and so did he.

''Eli...'' he narrowed his eyes.

''Are you OK?'' He asked, she shook her head.

''Seeing you with Julia is hard for some reason, and I don't know why''. he stopped and looked at her for a long time, and she just shuffled her feet. ''I think... I might have feelings for you Eli, I think you were right before''. Clare and Eli were both looking at the ground now not knowing what to say. ''It was eating me up inside and I just wanted you to know so I could be sane again''.

''Clare_''

''You don't have to say anything Eli, I know it can't work out, I just wanted you to know, you love Julia, I understand.'' She didn't but he was her best friend, and she wanted him to know.

''I'm sorry Clare, really sorry but your right.'' She nodded through her tears. ''I just got over what happened and Julia and I are... sort of happy I feel good, you were right we should have just been friends''.

''No I get it''. She said and Eli was looking at her like she was weak he felt sorry for her. ''I do Eli, and I agree with you.''

''Good''. He pulled her into a hug, Just then Julia came running down the street and began shouting at Eli again, Clare wanted to slap her, Eli seemed so unhappy with her. Yet he still loved her, she watched him with sympathetic eyes and he shrugged at her and she just nodded at him and walked back to the school leaving them behind hearing them yelling for a long distance.

So this was how he felt.


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry this ones short guys I've been getting some writers block...**

''Eli are you even listening to me?'' Julia snapped shaking him slightly, thats when Eli snapped he was to worried about the girl he loved to focus on this naggy girl beside him. He cared about Julia and he felt obligated to stay with her because he had feelings for her. But they weren't as strong as his feelings for Clare. He loved her and she loved him. So why had he rejected her? Was he afraid of getting hurt again? ''Why are you ignoring me?''

''YOU KNOW JULIA, NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU!'' He barked pulling his arm out of her grip. ''Clare is upset, and she needs me''. He began to pull away but Julia held on tighter and Eli wanted to punch her but he held back.

''Clare's fine Eli, she'll be all over Jake again before you know it''. Eli's face felt hot, he'd never been so angry with her. he kicked at the ground and glared at his girlfriend, how dare she voice his biggest fear?

''Jake and Clare are just friends''. He said through his teeth, he was 100 percent sure of that now after seeing Jake all over Katie this morning and Clare not seeming one bit upset. ''So shut up, and were you following me?!'' He already knew she was so why was he even asking? He did think she'd tell the truth any way.

''Stop it Eli, look I have no problem with Clare, shes a nice girl but I don't like your relationship with her''. Eli actually couldn't blame her he loved her, he didn't love Julia, but he LIKED Julia wasn't that enough for her? ''That's ALL i'm saying''.

''Alright, I get that. But Julia I am with you. Not her Okay, I can't help how she feels about me but I love you''. Lies all lies. all of what he said was lies.

''Eli, you love her too.'' Julia looked like she was going to cry and he felt horrible, it was true. But never in his life would he tell Julia this. ''I see it in the way you look at her!'' He sighed, he was so confused now, He wanted to be with Julia AND Clare, despite Julia's bitchy attitude, he really liked her. ''You never look at me like that!''

''Julia, I don't love her like that!'' he yelled trying to sound exasperated instead of like he was lying He grabbed his book back and began to walk towards Clare. ''I need some time to cool off, see you after school''. He caught up to Clare and she smiled at him when she realized he was beside her, it was a warm smile with a hint of hurt. If only he could tell her he was lying and still wanted to be with her.

''Hi, Julia and I had another fight''. She smiled kindly at him.

''I heard, why do you let her talk to you like that?'' Clare asked looking up at him with worried eyes. ''I haven't seen you smile since she brought you down like this I miss it, I don't know why you're with a girl like that''. Eli felt slightly miffed that she was attacking Julia, but he only smiled at her because she meant well, and frankly he didn't like the way she treated him either.

''I don't know, I just love her is all, despite all the fighting''. Clare nodded and looked at the ground he knew she was hurting at he had hurt her, but he didn't know what to do about it. ''I'm sorry''.

''Eli, you have nothing to be sorry for my feeling will go away in time like yours did''. His feelings never did go away he still had feelings for Clare that he wouldn't act on, they'd kissed way to many times already for him to try it again, it wasn't fair to Clare for him to keep playing around with her like this. ''Alright?'' She seemed OK with it and this upset him.

''Good''. He said taking her hand and she looked a little surprised, then she pulled it away, looking uneasy.

''Good''. His heart sank, he knew she was just trying to protect her heart, but that one hurt. ''I'm glad''. once long ago she would have kissed him on the cheek, but instead she only smiled at him. As they walked alone he didn't know what to say it was just him and her and it was fun. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Clare wrapped her arms around herself Eli smirked. ''Come on, lets get to class''. She was shaking and Eli shook his head.

''You didn't wear a jacket?''. Eli watched Clare bounce up and down. ''Wow, Clare stop being so tough''. He took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

''Eli, you're wearing a t shirt your going to freeze your ass off''. Eli raised his eyebrows at her, high school really had changed her.

''Clare Edwards says ass, I never thought i'd see the the day when you said that word''. She smiled at him making his heart flutter, for the first time since he'd known Clare, he felt like he was hanging out with a girl, and not a girl that was like his little sister. He didn't really know what to say to her at all. ''You've become one of us normal high schoolers''.

''Are you saying I wasn't normal before?'' She asked and he smiled huge.

''Yes. Yes I am''. He kicked himself, not he was flirting with her? What was wrong with him? ''I'm just kidding''.

''I know Eli''. She commented as they got to the inside of the school. ''I always know when you're messing with me''.

''Eli!'' Imogen ran up and gave Clare a small smile and pulled on Eli's arm. ''Julia's waiting for you, she wants to say sorry''. Eli looked back at Clare torn, but then Jake ran up to her and pulled on her arm.

''Clare! Katie and the others want you too sit with us''. Clare looked over at Eli just as torn as they were pulled in different directions. Just like always. Eli let himself be pulled up to a table, and he looked over to Clare who was looking at him, he gave her a small smile, he hated that the high school groups had pulled them apart then Clare looked away and started to talk to Katie and Eli began to talk to Julia.

''Eli! Lets never fight again!''. Julia was pulling at his arm and Eli smiled down at her and put his arm around her, this was all so forced, yeah right all they did was fight.

''That's not likely but we can try''. She giggled and Eli kissed her on the lips.

''Clare and I are meeting at the library later to study for our new project.'' Julia said flipping her hair, and glancing at the girl. You coming? Eli didn't like the way she treated Clare and he wanted to be there to defend her, so he nodded and kissed her again.

''Course, we are a team''. He said looking over at Clare who wasn't looking at him this time. ''We have to study together''. Just then Jenna stormed up to the table she had been crying and she glared over at the basket ball team and Eli rolled his eyes.

''Kc Guthrie is a lying, cheating dirty perverted ass hole! Marisol can have him!" Eli rolled his eyes again, knowing Jenna she'd given it to Kc and been dumped.

Freshman". Julia rolled her eyes. "Clare and Jenna should have known better". Eli again felt protective of Clare again and glared at her and Juila knew he'd said something wrong right away and so did everyone else.

" You know how trusting and kind she is, of course she didn't understand that he was using her". Julia sighed and Shook her head and made eye contact with Adam and Imogen and they shook their heads, urging her not to go on.

"Eli she's not a child, she should've at least picked out a sign, shes not the smartest." She had pushed Eli's final button, verbally attacking Clare and there was no way she'd get away with it. Eli stood up and glared at her. And Adam and Imogen stood up with him, they both thought he'd punch her, because that was Eli when it Came to Clare.

"Don't. Say. That. about. Clare." Eli spun around and stormed off slamming the doors Adam at his heels. "Its over Julia, for real this time, attack me but don't you dare attack my friends". Eli wasn't going to let anyone attack any of his friends, he had more then Clare he had Clare, Adam, and Imogen and he never thought he would.

"Eli_". She looked as if she regretted those words right away, she reached out to take his hand be he pulled it away.

" I'm going to have Mrs Dawes pair up Clare and I, ALONE". Clare turned around and saw Eli storming out and got up and Followed after him, everyone at the tables they were at just watched knowing the two would just want to be alone. ''Nobody attacks Clare verbally, Jake would agree.''

"Eli!" She took both his hands and looked him in the eyes making him, want to kiss her, but he couldn't to his dismay. ''Eli, don't worry about it, shes right OK, you love her I know you do''. Eli didn't love her, he loved Clare and only Clare she put her hands on each side of his cheeks. He was almost in tears now and Clare only shook her head at him. ''She didn't mean it Eli, she didn't I promise''. She looked over at Julia and Julia gave her a apologetic and grateful smile. ''Just don't worry about it''.

''Only for you Clare, only for you''. She smiled at Eli and he felt one hundred times worse, he was going to forgive her for Clare.

''Clare''. He turned around to see Jake walking towards them. Clare smiled at him and Jake hugged her close to him and Eli was a little bitter. ''How are you, I heard Kc was going to try and get you back''. Eli and Clare both glared in Kc's direction, what a ass.

''Not happening''. she said simply. ''I can handle it guys, don't worry about me.'' Clare wasn't in need of protection from Kc Eli and Jake and him knew it ,Clare could hold her own in any situation.

''I know you can Clare''. Eli said. ''We have not doubt.'' Eli turned to Julia giving Clare a small smile, hoping it didn't look upset. ''If you'll excuse me I have to go make up with My girl friend, Julia, lets walk.'' He walked with her through the school just not saying anything. ''Julia, I forgive you, I don't think we can date anymore, I still have feelings for her and you knowing that isn't fair to you.'' Julia's voice shook as she spoke.

''I get it Eli, you love her more then me''. Eli wanted to deny this but he couldn't, it was true. ''And its fine, it really is''. Eli looked at the floor, and played with his hands and looked guilty.

''I'm sorry''. He said and Julia hugged him and he hugged back feeling nothing but horrible for what he'd done. ''Julia I really did like you, I don't regret anything''. She smiled even though she was crying.

''You and Clare belong together Eli''. Eli sighed and thought about the blue eyed girl he'd loved since he was only ten years old.

''I don't know how we're going to work from that''. Eli turned around and walked back to Clare who to his shock was waiting for him, he thought she'd have walked away from him but she met him and they sat down at a table alone just like they used to do.


	12. I need a break

**Hi Guys!**

**So, I'm getting through halfway of the next chapter really slowly.**

**I've got really bad writers block and part of that is the stress i'm feeling. I'm trying to keep my honor roll status and write. Its just not working i'm starting to burn out so I need a break writing this story has become anther part of my routine I feel like I have to do, and I don't like that. I want it to be fun. So, i'm going to take a break till march when everything hopefully starts to slow down. Then I'll have a fresh mind and tons of new ideas. My school work has been suffering and it needs to stop. So this and my Youtube channel with be taking a break for a month.**

**Please keep following and hang in there. I'm in my sr year and my life is gotten really stressful in school I need to focus on school for now, please understand. I'm not gonna give you a date for the next chapter. I don't want to give myself a deadline. But this story will go on in march. I promise. Just please hang in there.**

**I'll be back I promise.**


	13. Chapter 11

"So, what's been up with you?" Eli asked as him and Clare sat at lunch again the next day, She knew Eli was trying to make things, less awkward between them by making small talk. ''Whats changed in your life?'' He wiggled his eyebrows. Clare rolled her eyes and smiled at the table he was such a dork. But she missed him and she was happy to be alone with him again.

"Since yesterday you mean? Jake invited Katie over and I'm pretty sure they got high." He laughed and they kept eating she felt like she was on a date. He smiled at her and took her hand and she flushed how could he do this to her? He didn't like her so why was he holding her hand? She wished his mind games would stop he didn't know he was messing with her mind she was sure. But it still needed to stop.

''And you?'' Eli commented and Clare raised her eyebrows, he didn't really think she would do drugs did he? He knew her better then anyone, he had to believe she wouldn't or it would mean they had drifted further apart. ''Did you have any fun?''

''Did I get high, you mean?'' Eli's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No! I know you Clare, you'd never do drugs. What did YOU do? You told me all about Jake!'' He laughed and he punched her in the arm. ''Are you going to the dance? and what about Reese?''

''What about him?'' Clare asked, wondering Why Eli was asking about Reese all the sudden, she'd barley spoken to him, as for the dance she wasn't planning too. ''What are you trying to say Eli? I barley know Reese and he's a jackass.''

''You didn't know?! I thought Alli and Jenna would have said something!'' Eli said, narrowing his eyes and looking over at the girls.

''They probably already know.'' Clare commented, crossing her arms. ''Now just tell me what it is''.

"He's gonna ask you". She looked over at him and he waved and she gave him a small smile. " Are you going to say yes?" She shrugged. All her friends had dates except Eli, maybe Reese was her only option. If she was going to go that was. But the person she really wanted to go with was Eli, Eli was the only boy she wanted to go with.

"I don't know, there's someone else I want to go with instead, but I don't think its possible for me to ask him. Him and I just aren't meant to be together." She looked at her food and Eli looked at his food and then into her eyes, he knew what she was talking about.

"Is it Jake?" He looked hurt and worried. She shook her head she held no romantic feelings for Jake what so ever, she had thought Eli knew this, but he didn't. Not yet. She shook her head. God they'd been through this like a million times Jake was almost her brother, they could all feel it.

"He's going with Katie". She said and he looked relieved. " And him and I are to much like brother and sister like_" She cut herself off. Her and Eli weren't anything like brother and sister and she didn't want to bring it up right now, or ever. This wasn't a good place to end up in, how was she supposed to get out of saying this? She felt so stupid.

"Me and Imogen". He said rescuing her from the words. He was telling her he didn't like her like that idea of them being just like brother and sister again. Not they they could change their feelings if they wanted to.

" Right". She smiled at Eli and he gave the warm smile she missed. ''Like you and Imogen''. Everyone was watching them but they were only looking at one another. They held onto one another's hands. ''And me and... Jake''. They both sighed with relief, this topic always destroyed them. ''Jake and I are just friends... best friends... trust me''. Eli nodded at her and smiled again he didn't mind her calling Jake her best friend anymore. Mabe t hat was because he didn't think of her as a friend anymore? He thought of her as more then a friend.

''Do you want to... go eat somewhere after school? Just us?'' He asked her this with hope in his voice, and Clare wanted to say no so badly. This would feel like a date and it would only hurt her in the end. ''Please?'' She just looked at him for a long time was he asking her out? Was this finally happening after all this Drama, would they be a couple by summer?

''So is this a_''

''No no no, of course not, I just miss hanging out with you''. She smiled at Eli and he smiled back, her heart was broken. ''Sorry, I should have been more clear.'' She shook her head She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up.

''No no, I should't have assumed''. The bell rang and Eli and Clare stood up together. ''It's my fault.'' he smiled and pulled her close to him for a second and she felt her heart stop, she wanted to pull away but didn't she missed moments like this but he shouldn't do this after saying he didn't want to date her.

''It's fine, see you around Clare''. He nodded, then he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. ''I love you''. The words made her stop and she looked at him for what seemed like forever. Oh My god what was wrong with him? She opened her mouth to yell at him but she didn't.

'' I love you too I, hope you that''. With her hands still around him.

''I_ do .'' He took his hand off her waist and moved it to his side. ''A lot, but you know that Clare''. She said and Eli held her hand.

''And you know how I love you Eli, and that'll never change no matter how hard I try.'' he smirked at her.

''Maybe we can make that work, slowly that is''. She nodded feeling her self blush, was this really happening? How was she supposed to respond? ''I'd like to try Clare, its worth the risk, I still love you in every way possible''. She fell into his arms and hugged him closely and he stroked her hair and both of them had accepted the feelings they shared. ''So much''. The moment was ruined when Jenna and Alli walked up to Clare. ''Anyway, see you''.

''See you later''. Clare said breaking from his hug, she smiled at her friends and picked up her bag.

''Later, right''. Eli's eyes held his gaze into hers and he smiled softly. This was what she wanted, this was bliss, this felt right.

''Why are you two so happy all the sudden?''Alli asked as Clare shrugged.

''I'm just happy Eli and I are finally back on track''. She explained fighting another smile. She was talking about a guy with Alli, she never thought their friendship would go this far. ''We agreed to meet up after school''. Alli and Jenna stopped her from walking and she giggled.

''As in a date?'' Jenna said with excitement in her voice, she didn't like this girl much at first, but she had become a good friend.

''It started out as not a date, but I think we agreed to try dating, but i'm not sure about it''. She had a uneasy feeling that she normally followed but her and Eli had come so far and were so strong she was sure they could survive this. ''I think Eli and I could do it, we've always loved one another, and if we've always been in love but we didn't know it, I'm sure we can survive this.''

''Well then try it''. Ali shrugged. ''You two are such good friends, I'm sure if things don't work out, you could stay friends''. She nodded and smiled at her friends, they put their arms around one another and Clare smiled. ''Unlike with KC.''

''I think I will, thanks guys''. She turned around to see Eli sliding down the wall, as a teacher was talking to him, when he began to cry Clare walked his way right away without thinking. When she reached him and knelt down and hugged him. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she was because he was hurting and he melted into her arms sobbing. ''Eli?'' She whispered, hoping he would tell her whats wrong.

''Julia's dead''. Was all he said. And Clare felt her tears come flowing out down her cheeks. ''She got hit by a car after school yesterday, Clare I was mad at her, she was upset because I told her I never loved her and now shes gone''. Clare felt her chest closing up in shock and she just sat there, hugging Eli, thinking about Julia her and the girl hadn't ever been friends, and probably never would have been. But she felt horrible about the girls death. It was just so sudden she'd seen the girl just yesterday. But she had to be strong for Eli.

''Oh Eli, its not your fault none of it is, you didn't push her in front of the car, you couldn't have known!'' She put her hands on both his shoulders as he was sobbing and she felt some tears trickle down her own cheeks. ''Please, please don't blame yourself''. She felt him shaking and everyone around them were watching and she ignored them. ''Eli please, get up we need to get you home''.

''Clare, I can't go out with you, we can't date right now, i'm just to_'' She felt horrible that he was saying this and she wanted to kiss him, so badly she wanted to tell him she didn't care and she still loved him.

''Stop, stop, Eli I don't care about that OK? Your in to much pain right now of course you can't date right now. Just hush and let me calm you down''. He was still shaking and Clare saw Imogen coming his way and she was crying to, she pushed Clare out of the way and hugged Eli as he shook and sobbed. Clare stood there watching them and then turned in the other direction and walked to her next class. Eli didn't need her, he was with Imogen, the girl who had taken her place.

''Clare!'' She turned around to see Imogen running towards her. ''I'm going to take him home, i'll call you and let you know how he is later.'' Clare didn't know how to feel, this girl had butted in on her and Eli and Eli looked like her wanted to object but didn't have the will power at the moment.

''No''. Imogen and Clare both glanced down at Eli who was still broken, but he was struggling to get out of Imogens grip. She looked at Clare but let him go and she ran to Eli's side again. ''Can you take me home Clare? I really just want to be with you''. She smiled softly to herself and gave Imogen a soft smile. He wasn't choosing Imogen over her, he wanted her.

''Of course'' She looked up at Imogen. ''I'll call you later I guess Imogen''. She tried not to sound spiteful, but it probably came out this way. She helped Eli up and put her arm around him. ''Lets go, i'll let them know i'm leaving''.

''Thanks Clare''. He put his head on her shoulder and she ran her fingers through his hair. ''Your the only one I feel like being around right now.'' She nodded when Kc had dumped her she felt like only Eli could help her bounce back.

''It's OK, I'm not leaving you Eli I promise''. They began to slowly walk and everyone was watching them they knew Eli's past with Julia. ''You never left me, so i'm not leaving you''.

_Clare and Eli were up in Clare's room, and just as Eli was going to leave they heard yelling from downstairs. Eli looked down at Clare who was sitting on the floor looking as if she wanted to cry. Eli knew he couldn't leave now. He walked over to her and sad down next to her, he took her hand and said nothing. This happened more and more while he was over and Clare hated it, she wished Eli didn't have to listen to it. ''You can go Eli, you don't have to listen to this you know.'' He shook his head and pulled her into his arms._

_''I'm not leaving you Clare''. Clare smiled in the Eleven years of her and Eli's friendship he'd never left her to deal with anything alone. ''How often is this happening now?'' She shrugged._

_''Everyday.'' She sighed, she listened to her voice shake when she said this and Eli hugged her closer. ''They never take a break Eli''. She whimpered and her voice broke and she began to sob. ''It's horrible''. Eli sighed and rubbed her shoulder and Clare knew he didn't know what to say because his parents never fought, that's why she went to his house._

_''I know Clare, but i'm here i'm not going to leave you I promise''. She sighed and let him hold her she buried her face in his chest, it was moments like this that made her love Eli the most. ''Everything's going to be okay soon''. He kissed her forehead and she wiped tears fro__m her eyes. ''But I really don't know why to say to make you feel better Clare, I'm sorry.''_

_''You don't have to say anything''._

Clare sighed when she and Eli got into his bedroom and she helped him down on his bed and they just sat there together in silence. Clare kept her arm around Eli and put her head on his shoulder. He was still crying and Clare found some tears to cry to. Julia and her had there differences but they had worked alone a handful of times. Julia really was a nice girl when she wasn't with Eli. ''I'm so sorry Eli, I don't know what to say to make everything better''.

''Clare your already making things better just by being here''. She smiled and rubbed his back. ''Its all my fault, I killed her, she went home upset and she wasn't paying attention.'' Clare sighed and ran her fingers through his hear.

''No it wasn't Eli, it was a freak accident with a bad timing''. She said this simply and rocked him and she felt helpless and didn't know what to do. ''It has nothing to do with you''. She knew there was nothing she could say to make her believe her and it was pointless to try to but she had to try. ''I know you'll never believe me''. Eli laughed.

''Probably not''. He said and shook his head. ''Absolutely not, sorry.'' She laughed softly.

''Its okay, I never believed you when you told me things would be OK''. He pulled away a little bit and looked Clare in the eyes. ''And they were, so thanks''.

''I told you, and your welcome now its my turn to act like a needy little wuss''. Clare was glad Eli was still joking with her like he used to.

''Your such a child.'' She said with fake anger.

''I love you to''. He said hugging her close. They sat like this for they didn't know how long. ''Clare when its the right time, I still wanna try but I just can't right now. I'm sorry.'' She felt happy she couldn't lie about it. But right now she knew Eli's heart belonged to no one else but her and that made her happy but for now she couldn't act on her feelings for him.

''I understand Eli''. She said she brushed a hair out of his face. ''I liked Julia to believe it or not, she could be nice when she_'' Eli smiled a little bit as Clare stopped short.

''Wasn't being a bitch? Yes I agree''. She giggled and There was a knock at the door. ''Yes?'' He said this trying to mask his tears and it wasn't working. Clare just squeezed his hand.

''Eli, its me and Jake can we come in?'' Eli wiped his tears away and sniffled.

''Sure, but I'm a mess''. He warned.

''So is Jake''. Adam commented. ''He and Katie had a huge fight''. Eli smiled a little as Jake and Adam joined them on the floor. Jake was sulking and Clare could tell she was worried about him. But didn't want to take the subject away from Eli. She could tell they felt the same way. However Katie had been ranting to her about how her and Jake had been making out and spending time together for almost the entire school year. Yet Jake refused to call her his girlfriend.

''What is it about dude?'' Eli wanted to get all the attention away from himself. ''What did you do?'' He smirked and Jake smacking him with his notebook. Clare and Adam smiled at one another. They could all hang out together without it being all tense.

''Katie got asked to the dance and she told him she was going with her boyfriend''. Eli looked confused.

''yeah... and?''

''I'm not putting a label on what we have.'' He said stubbornly. Clare knew Jake was falling in love with her. She could see it in his eyes when Katie got asked to the dance by another boy. ''Yet''. She just sighed at rolled her eyes at him.

When will you?'' Adam asked looking over at Eli who was still clinging to Clare.

''Soon''. He replied watching Eli and Clare himself, the two were wrapped in one another's arms.

''As in never.'' Clare knew him well Jake wouldn't until he was pushed. ''Jake as I've told you before, she loves you''. Eli simply nodded and Jake got up and paced around the room.

''Can we please not talk about me and Katie? '' He snarled. ''Anything but me and Katie''. Clare knew Jake had other feelings for Katie then any girl he'd ever been with. ''I don't want to talk about Katie.'' Everyone didn't know what to talk about anymore and there was a awkward silence. As Eli's crying could still be heard.

''Whatever''. Jake stood up grabbing his bag. ''I need to go, are you coming Clare?'' She looked up and knew something wrong but didn't ask. Something beyond Katie, and maybe she would get it out of him later. She j ust shook her head and he left slamming the door behind him.

''Should you go after him?'' Eli asked and Clare shook her head keeping a hold onto Eli.

''Eli, you need me more then Jake does''. Adam was watching them and picked up his bag. ''He'll be fine.''

''I should go''. He said nodding at Eli and Clare. He was now feeling like a third wheel. ''Feel better Eli''. They were left alone once again and Clare sighed and Eli wiped his eyes.

''You should get home Clare''. He said giving her a tried smile. She shook her head, and together they moved onto Eli's bed. He put his arm around Clare. They were silent for a long time. Thinking about where they should go with their relationship from here because both of them were really really confused. ''I don't want you walking home in the dark.''

''I'm staying i'll always stay.'' She kissed him hair and then together they fell asleep in bed. Tomorrow she'd have to talk to Jake and find out what his problem was today. She shook her head lately all her friends were freaking out about something. ''I promise Eli''.

**I'm BAACKKK YUP. I plan to update on Saturday every two weeks, as I still have lots of work to get done.**


	14. Chapter 12

Summer came and went when Clare started Grade ten her and Eli hadn't spoken much at all. Eli had gone into a deep depression, all summer he just moped around. Loosing Julia had killed him more then he let on at first, and Jake and Katie were still fighting, so nothing had really changed in her life. So when she started grade ten it was like nothing had changed. Clare had cut her hair and changed up her style that was it. Eli was still the old mopey Eli and Jake was the same too. Clare and Adam shut their locker doors. ''Whens the last time you talked to Eli?'' he asked her. ''He hasn't called me in over a week''. Clare sighed.

''Same, its like he fell off the face of the earth, he just wants to be alone and you know Eli. There's no changing his mind once its already made.'' She shook her head. ''I've known the guy all my life and he won't even call me. When we do talk he's crying''. She shook her head. ''I wonder if he'll even show up to day.''

''You never know with Eli''. Imogen Shrugged.

''Hey Clare''. Clare and Alli shared a hug. ''Where's Eli?'' Clare shrugged.

''You tell me''. She sighed. ''Jake was really moody this morning, his moms wedding was yesterday it totally destroyed his good mood, he and Katie had a huge fight and now shes ignoring him.

"Hi sis".Clare smirked. "They were both rather sure that their mom and dad would me getting married soon.

"Is Katie still giving you the cold shoulder? She asked.

"yup, I think it would be much easier, dating my sister". She looked at him horrified. "Relax I'm kidding, all I'm saying is katie wanted commitment. But when I tell her I love her she goes batshit on me". Clare shrugged that was a little soon she had to admit. They'd only known one another for a year. But Katie was asking for a lot, then she goes crazy when she gets what she wants.

"Sorry bro can't help ya there". She replied. ''Sounds like your not the only one with Commitment issues''. He laughed and kissed her forehead and then walked her to class. Clare was still thinking about Eli. She hadn't seen him all summer and it was worrying her. He claimed that he was okay and he was doing a good job faking being okay. Yet to her it almost seemed like he was ok. Maybe a summer at home had really helped him to get over her death.

* * *

''Hi''. Eli sat down next to Clare on the steps after class. She looked back up at him.

''There you are!'' She said as he kissed her cheek she hadn't seen him all day. ''Are you OK?'' He stared at her.

''You got a haircut''. He replied. ''And contacts''. She sighed. He was avoiding the question, he wasn't OK. ''Your gorgeous''. She blushed and he brushed a hair out of her face he was going to kiss her, she pulled away making him narrow his eyes. He was starved for her lips and Embrace. He loved the smell of her hair her new hair and being able to see her eyes. But she brushed it off.

''I haven't seen you all summer Eli, none of us have, where were you?'' He shrugged he had been up in his room crying every day, he'd cried himself to death every night. He hadn't wanted to see people at all. But now he was Ok he wanted to be with the girl he loved. He loved how she was worried about him. Just like he worried about her.

''Around''. Was all he said. ''We did hang out.'' They had, they hadn't had their campout Clare had slept over at Alli's. Eli was fine with it. Because things change and he could accept it now he and Jake and Adam had had a game night but that was a week ago.

''Yeah once a week you never called me, or texted me all summer''. She accused. Its not that she was expecting them to have a summer romance but she'd hung out with Jake all summer while Eli wasn't around. She was Eli was mad at her but he didn't seem mad or possessive. Clare and Jakes parents were getting married and both of them were over the moon. They had one another now even if Darcy refused to come home.

''I'm sorry Clare I was busy''. She crossed her arms at him raising her eyebrows.

''Eli, are you OK?'' He sighed and took her hand he really was OK, now he wanted her to be his girlfriend. He wanted to be with her forever, for the rest or his life. But forever was a long shot for now. '' I mean it, you don't seem OK.''

''I'm fine thanks for worrying, but I'm fine''. She knew he was lying, but she didn't push the matter because he would get mad at her. She didn't want to fight so she just nodded and looked at the ground. God he loved her, he never got tired of looking at her.

''I'm glad Eli''. She looked at him, into his green eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

''Your so beautiful, you always were''. She blushed. ''I love you''. She stroked his cheek playing with his hair they way she played with his hair, her touch was perfect, she was perfect. Every single part of her. He loved her, he loved he loved her. ''I love you''. He said again.

''I love you too Eli so much''. They looked at one another and Eli leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was intense and full both of them kissed with passion and hunger all the feelings coming out at once. ''Eli_'' She looked at him. ''Eli''. She couldn't Julia was still dead and this wasn't right. This was a insult to her memory Julia hadn't been her friend, but Julia had loved Eli and Eli had loved her. ''Eli we can't do this''. She said. ''Julia was your girlfriend''. He shook his head.

''Julia would want me to be happy''. He said. ''She knew how I felt about you. She did before she died, she told me we belong together, you and me''. Clare smiled. ''She liked you more then you think, she felt threatened by you, thats why it seemed like she hated you''.

''Well I was hurt when you two started dating, but I knew you were hurt when me and Kc got together''. She said. Eli saw Kc walking towards them and Eli nodding in his direction.

''Speak of the devil''. She looked up to see Kc standing above him.

''What do you want?'' She snarled.

''I am so sorry, Clare sleeping with Jenna was the worst mistake of my life''. She stood up.

''Why did you do it?'' She asked.

''I had a crush on her''. He explained. ''We got carried away and well now she's pregnant.'' Her mouth dropped open, was he only telling her she was sorry so she would forgive him and they would get back together? So that he could get away from Jenna? Uh he was a ass. ''I broke up with Jenna''. He explained.

''Why?'' She cried. ''Kc your having a baby! Its going to be your kid, Jenna is going to need your help''. She couldn't believe him he was such a jerk. ''You need to be the good guy''. She knew Kc could be the good guy him and Jenna seemed really happy together. Maybe her and Kc were never meant to be together at all. In fact she knew she and Kc were not meant to be.

''Clare, I am terrified. That kid deserves a better father then me''. He said. ''If Jenna falls in love, then whoever she falls in love with could be a better dad then me''. She felt sorry for him now, he had so little faith in himself. But that didn't change the fact that he was planning to ditch her.

''You made this baby, its your job to help you and Jenna need to work together. You can be a good guy if you try.'' She said. ''Kc a side of you is genuinely kind and caring you need to let that side show. Be the guy you were when we first met. I think you were always that guy I think your just scared to commit.'' He sighed and looked at her for a long time. She knew him.

''Clare, hurting is the dumbest thing I ever did.'' She smiled he was being genuine. ''Sex at our age is stupid your smarter then me, much. '' I grew up over the summer because of you''. Eli was still glaring at him. ''I hope we can be friends''. Clare nodded. But she was still hurt by Kc. ''I don't even know where that good guy went.'' He smiled at her slightly.

''I'd like to be friends''. He smiled again at her, She watched him walk away. And turned around. Part of this drama was resolved she was forgiving him mainly because she didn't want to fight him. Eli shook his head beside her turning her to face him.

''Clare he's still a jackass''. He informed her. ''He still hurt you'' She nodded and held his hand. She knew he was still trying to protect her.

''I know Eli, but everyone deserves a second chance, even Kc''. She said taking his hand. ''Eli, I gave you second chances a lot of them''. He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him. ''All that's behind us, Jenna thought he broke up with me, she told be that''. He narrowed his eyes. ''Yeah I know I think its a little bsy too''.

''That's bullshit''. Eli said. Clare sighed.

''I know but she says she's genuinely sorry so I have to accept''. She said. ''Its what God would do''. Eli rolled his eyes but he was smiling. He didn't believe in god but Clare was like that.

''There's my Clare''. He commented. ''Always doing good for Gods love''. She giggled and let him put his arm around her.

''You know it''. She joked.

''Oi you two'' Eli and Clare turned around, Adam was rushing towards them. ''First of All Eli, where have you been?'' He asked. ''Dude you've been MIA for a week, we were all worried.'' Eli shrugged.

''Around''. Was all he said. ''I was just taking sometime for myself''. He explained Adam just shook his head.

''And YOU did not tell me you were changing your look!'' He accused.

''It was last second.'' She defended herself.

''Well you look great''. Eli said. ''But you always did''. She smiled softly at him. This boy was her everything to her. She loved him she had come to terms with that. But he liked her too. ''You spent the summer with the whore who hooked up with Kc?''

''Don't call Jenna names she's a nice girl Just a little flaky''. Clare defended the girl. ''I was when it came to Kc too. In fact we all were, we were niners''.

''Oh and Your so much older now''. Imogen commented.

''Tenners are more respected the niners''. Clare defended. ''Now lets go we have class''.

''Nerd''. Eli said.

''Ass hole''. Clare retorted.

''Wow stepping up your game Edwards, impressive''. Jake walked up to her and put his arm around her. ''Nice eyeliner Eli''.

''Oh fuck off''. Eli replied.

''Eli!''

''And there's my Clare''. Eli said kissing her forehead.

* * *

''Eli its time to do homework''. Imogen said.

''Yes Eli we need to keep our grades up''. Clare nagged.

''Oh you two, live a little'' He put his arms around them. ''I can't have two girls nagging me now. Stop ganging up on me, I'm starting to think I have to many smart friends now. And Jake''.

''Hey!'' Jake tossed a pillow at Eli. ''Shut up fucker''.

''Jake no cursing!'' Clare scolded.

''You sound like Katie's kid sister''. Jake said. ''She's in middle school''. He said hitting her on the head. ''Oh did you hear Owen's little brother is gay?'' Jake said.

''You have no proof''. Clare replied. ''Stop spreading rumors''. She scolded.

''Its proven Clare, he told me himself''. He told her. ''He said he had to beat up a kid who called him a faggot because his brother was gay.'' Clare shook her head. Hitting was never the answer. Yet most boys did it. Even Eli if you got him mad enough. But he hadn't been in a fight in forever.

''Well in that case who cares?'' She giggled. ''Jake this isn't the 70s anymore.'' She informed him.

''You two are so cute''. Eli said rolling his eyes. ''Your so brother and sister its not even funny''. Jake and Clare smiled at one another soon they would be brother and sister and it would be awesome.

''You know it''. Jake told Eli. ''Shes annoying like one too.'' Clare smacked him in the arm.

''Ow you hit hard for a girl''. He said rubbing his shoulder. ''Thats going to leave a mark''.

''Hey you get what you deserve martin''. Eli told him. But he was smiling. ''And I love every second of it''. They began to wrestle and Clare and imogen began to yell for them to stop. Things were finally falling into place.

''Eli, Your going to get hurt!'' Clare was shouting. ''Jake stop!'' She said.

''Boys are so stupid''. Imogen shook her head. ''I hope your ready for a brother Clare'' She said in a singsong voice.

''Oh i'm ready, I'm tougher then I look''. She explained.

* * *

''Oh Clare''. Eli sighed. ''I love you so much''. He kissed her forehead again. Clare wished he would stop doing that because they hadn't talked about their relationship status. So she felt slightly used and led on.''You know I love you Eli''. She sighed. Later after everyone went home and Eli was in Clare's room. She sat down across from him. He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him.

''What are we?'' She asked him. ''I can't kiss you until you tell me what we are. Are you really ok Eli, or are you using me to get over Julia?'' Eli sat down and thought for a second.

''I do think about her a lot i'm not so much sad as I am, I don't think i'd want to be with her again''. he said. ''I love you, I've always loved you''. She let him hug her and then they had that kiss they'd both been waiting for, this kiss was so full of passion. Better then any of their others. He held her and he didn't want to let her go. This was so simple he wished that they could stay like this forever. ''Its you Clare its always been you we 've just been too pig headed to see it.''

''I was worse then you, I know now when I fell in love with you''. She told him. ''It was when you fell off the jungle gym that one time and finally broke your arm.'' He smiled.

''Our kiss when we were little is when I fell for you''. He explained. ''I love those lips''. He kissed her again. ''And I love you. Clare Edwards will you be My girlfriend?'' He asked her. Finally she could say yes. Finally they could be together because noting was standing in their way.

''Yes''. She giggled at jumped into his arms and he spun her around. ''Now I have tog et ready for the wedding in two days''. She said. ''Will you be my date?'' He just nodded before kissing her again.

* * *

''Hi sis''. She smiled at him. ''Whats up with you?'' She hugged him.

''Me and Eli are together''. She giggled again.

''Well, I told Katie I love her and she told me she loves me too''. He replied. She hugged him again and they sat down together.

''Jake! That's awesome!'' She cried. ''I'm so happy for you''. Thet were sitting at their parents wedding party the next night. The siblings, were talking and they never thought that ever, would they like one another, let alone become as close as they are now. Helen and her new husband were watching the kids joke around this had turned out ok.

''Whats awesome?'' Clare stood up as her sister walked towards her.

''Darcy!'' She hugged her sister. ''Your home!'' She said her voice shaking. Darcy held Clare for a long time. Then she turned to Jake.

''Hey Bro''. She said. ''I missed the wedding, but I made it home for the party, it meant a lot to me.'' She told the kids. Just then Eli walked up to the table not seeing Darcy he pulled Clare onto the Dance floor, They shared a kiss full of passion. Then she put her head on his shoulder and then danced soon Katie and Jake were next to them.

''I'm over the moon about this Clare''. He told her.

''What if it doesn't work out?'' She asked him.

''Then it doesn't work out.'' He replied. ''We can only try Clare.'' He pecked her on the lips.

''Your right, we at least have to try this and see how it works.'' She brushed a hair out of his face. ''I mean you and me have been together for fifteen years, longer then any other teenage couple. That in it self means you and I are made for one another.''

''Every one knew it''.

''Everyone but us.'' She told him. ''I'm glad we found it out''. She hugged him. Like he was the only one there. ''Because in the two days we've been together have been the best days of my life.''

''I feel the same way''. They could hear Jake and Katie talking to. After this they were silent just looking into one anothers eyes. ''Your my best friend Clare''. They made out again. ''I want to merry you someday''. He said. ''But we'll have to see how this goes.''

''I agree, for now i'm just fine like this''. She said dropping her arms and they kissed again.

**Hi guys so this is the last Chapter I was going to do fifteen but I thought that this would be a nice place to end it. I will be starting another Eclare fanfiction. I am writing a girl meets world fanfiction called. 'Girl meets boy meets world.' So if you a gmw fan or a bmw fan check it out. An my one shot series I will be picking that up more often after the show comes on. But I thought of another one. Another depressing one and another story that picks on Eli. I will write that.**

**Also After august I don't know how often I'll be updating. I'll be in collage. I think however that I'm going to write another Eclare story. I'll have to see what I can come up with.**

**Thank you guys so much for supporting me. I love you all so much and I'll see you in my next Eclare fic.**


End file.
